SIC GORGIAMUS ALLOS SUBJECTATOS NUNC
by dark-kiss
Summary: Tanz der Vampire Alfred, Sarah und Professor Abronsius kehren unfreiwillig zum Schloß des Grafen von Krolock zurück...
1. chapter 1

**Sic gorgiamus allos subjectatos nunc** (WIR VERSPEISEN MIT FREUDE JENE, WELCHE VERSUCHEN UNS ZU BEZWINGEN.)

Personen : _Krolock, Professor, Alfred, Herbert, Koukul, Sarah_

Handlung: _Bis zum Ball identisch... Krolock beißt zu. (Achtung Änderung: um Vampir zu werden muß Blut ausgetauscht werden. Hätte im Film/Musical stattfinden können, ohne dass Prof./Alfred es mitkriegen. Graf gibt Sarah nach dem bekannten Biß einen Kuß, beißt sich auf die Zunge...der Rest wäre Geschichte. Findet kein Blutaustausch statt, wäre Sarah zwar geschwächt, aber nicht in Gefahr, sich zu verwandeln, wie der Prof. so richtig feststellt.)_

Warnung: _Keine "Kuschelvampire"! Ein bißchen Romantik in Ehren kann keiner verwehren, aber meine Vampire dürfen auch mal die Zähne blecken und ihre dunklen Seiten ausleben. Das Un-Leben ist kein Honig - äh - Blut- Schlecken... und es gibt auch für Vampire Nächte, an denen sie mal mit dem falschen Fuß aus dem Sarg gekrochen sind und das (ungerechter Weise) an ihrer Umgebung auslassen._

Danke: _Vielen Dank an Rebecca! Sie hat mein Werk in der Entstehungsphase gelesen, mich am Ball gehalten und mit Lob und interessanten Spekulationen über die Vorlieben eines gewissen Vampirs, sowie Fakten über Darsteller und Rolle versorgt._

Disclaimer: _Tanz der Vampire und die auftretenden Figuren sind leider nicht auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Es gibt eine Menge andere Leute, die die Rechte an dem Musical und dem Film besitzen und damit sicher auch Geld machen. (Um nur einige zu nennen: R. Polanski, J. Steinman, M. Kunze) Das ganze ist aus Liebe zu einem guten Film und einem wundervollen Musical entstanden. Der Titel stammt von den "Addams" und ist deren Credo/Motto. The Addams Family ( Charles Addams)_

Feedback: _Sehr gerne, ich würde mich freuen, solange ihr ein wenig auf meinen Stolz Rücksicht nehmt und Kritik immer konstruktiv bleibt. Laßt mich wissen, was ihr von der Geschichte haltet ()._

* * *

Es war ein prachtvolles Fest. Schon seit Jahrzehnten hatten die Säale und Hallen des Schlosses nicht mehr so vor Leben pulsiert. Licht und Wärme schienen die Schatten aus den Ecken des alten Gemäuers zu vertreiben. Und in mitten des bunten Treibens vergnügten sich die Vampire. Sie schienen die Festlichkeit genau wie Blut in sich aufzunehmen, ihre grauen Gesichter wurden von der Wärme des Kerzenscheins zum Leben erweckt und der stumpfe Ausdruck in den Augen der Veteranen wicht einem beinahe schon kindlichen Entzücken. Der Graf schaute zufrieden über die fröhlich Masse seiner Untergebenen. Heute Nacht würden sie alle das Gefühl auskosten, lebendig zu sein. Die Musik, wie ein Pulsschlag allgegenwärtig, verstummte als er in die Mitte seines Gefolges trat. Wohlwollend ließ er seinen Blick über die versammelten Gestalten fallend. Selbst sein Sohn, der sich in den letzten Jahren immer mehr zurück gezogen hatte, schien von der Stimmung verzaubert. Die Ankunft seiner bezaubernden Gäste war wirklich ein Glücksfall und möglicherweise sogar ihre Rettung gewesen. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren war seine Ansprache nicht nur ein tröstender Halt für seines gleichen, sondern ein Versprechen... und Hoffnung auf eine Zukunft. Und dann betrat SIE den Saal. Ihr Erscheinen wurde mit einem allgemeinem Seufzen der Begierde kommentiert. Doch sie war sein! Keiner hatte das Recht ihm die erste Wahl unter den Opfern zu nehmen. Und widerstrebend fügte sich die Masse. In diesem Jahr musste keiner befürchten leer auszugehen. Das Fest nahm seinen Lauf. Der Graf gab sich ganz der Musik hin, genoß jeden Moment an der Seite seiner Begleiterin, begierig jede Sekunde der Vorfreude auskostend. Er wollte den Genuß so lange wie möglich dehnen. Zu schnell wich das Hochgefühl, Leben in sich zu spüren, wieder der Ernüchterung. Noch war er unschlüssig, ob er seine reizende Begleiterin zu einer seiner Gefährtinnen machen sollte. Er hatte bereits zu oft die Enttäuschung verspürt, wenn ein solch liebliches Geschöpf vom Tode erwachte. Selbst makellose Schönheit entschädigte nicht für den Zauber der Vergänglichkeit. Er musterte sie sorgfältig. Wohlerzogen senkte sie ihren Blick, um ihn jedoch dann neugierig unter ihren Wimpern anzusehen. Sie schien auf seinen Kuss zu warten, seine Umarmung zu fordern. Einen Wunsch, den er ihr gerne erfüllte. Sie ließ sich widerstandslos in seine Arme schließen. Er atmete tief ein, versuchte diesen Moment festzuhalten. Sein Hunger wuchs und die Kontrolle entglitt ihm. Sanft küsste er sie auf die Stelle, an der er ihren Puls fühlen konnte, dann biss er zu. Leben erfüllte ihn, er fühlte sich berauscht. Undeutlich schien er einen protestierenden Aufschrei in der Menge zu hören. Chagall? Um die Kontrolle kämpfend, trennte er sich von der Quelle der Ekstase. Die Nacht war noch jung und er würde noch bis zum Morgengrauen Zeit haben, eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Wie durch einen warmen Nebel nahm er seine Umgebung war. Musik und Leben, Begierde und Blut lagen in der Luft. Beschwingt folgte er den strengen Regeln des Tanzes. Seine Schritte waren sicher. Die Vampire wirbelten in einem Strudel aus Licht und Farben durch den Saal. Doch dann, eine Störung. Eine Disharmonie im Gefüge ihres Tanzes. Die Tänzer hielten in der Bewegung inne, die Musik verstummte. Und vor ihren Augen wurde der Verrat sichtbar: ein Spiegel, verhasster Entlarver ihrer Natur, offenbarte ihnen die Gefahr in ihrer Mitte. Der Graf trat vor, um die Sterblichen, die es gewagt hatten, ihn um den Preis der Nacht zu betrügen, zu strafen. Doch plötzlich: ein stechender Schmerz. Peinvoll bohrte er sich in sein Innerstes, betäubte seine Sinne. Taumelnd zog er sich vor dem Kreuz zurück. Koukul! Wo war sein Diener? "Weg damit!" keuchte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. "Die Zähne gewetzt und ihnen nach!". Sein Hofstaat gehorchte. Erleichtert sank er zu Boden. Das Leben seiner Feinde war verwirkt, sie sollten noch bevor die Sonne aufging um ihren Tod betteln.

Aus dem Schatten einer Nische im Hintergrund beobachtete Herbert seinen Vater. Dies war der Moment, auf den er schon seit Jahrzehnten wartete. Die Gelegenheit, endlich aus dem Schatten seines Vaters herauszutreten. Keiner würde es in Zukunft wagen, hinter vorgehaltener Hand über ihn zu sprechen, die Furcht würde sie verstummen lassen. Endlich würde er in der Lage sein, sich Respekt zu verschaffen und nicht länger auf den Schutz des alten Grafen angewiesen. Vorsichtig schlich er sich an die auf dem Boden kauernde Gestalt an. Unter normalen Umständen hätte sein Alter dem Grafen einen nicht zu unterschätzenden Vorteil gebracht, aber in seinem desorientierten Zustand bemerkte er erst, als es aus Herberts Griff kein Entkommen mehr gab, was dieser vorhatte. Herbert senkte seine Zähne brutal in den Hals seines Vaters, das Blut strömte köstlich in seinen Mund. Der Graf leistete verzweifelt Widerstand, aber die Stärke seines Sohns nahm im gleichen Maße zu, wie der Blutverlust ihn selbst schwächte. Herbert genoß das Gefühl der Überlegenheit, als die Gestalt in seinem Griff ihren Widerstand aufgab und in seinen Armen erschlaffte. Doch trotz aller Jahren als Vampir hatte er seine menschlichen Gefühle noch nicht vollständig verloren. Vatermord war selbst dem Wesen der Dunkelheit, das er seit nunmehr Jahrhunderten war, unmöglich. Aber Gnade war keine Option für einen Vampir, der die Herrschaft anstrebte. Er lauschte und ließ seinen Blick durch den Saal schweifen. Keiner der anderen Vampire schien die Szene beobachtet zu haben. Herbert hob die erstaunlich leichte Gestalt seines Vaters auf die Schulter und schlich verstohlen in die Eingeweide des Schlosses. Tief unter der Erde gab es Kerker und Verliese, an denen ein früherer Schloßherr großen Gefallen gefunden hatte. In einer steinernen Kammer ließ er seine Last zu Boden sinken und befestigte eine lange Kette, die an einem Metallring in der Wand eingelassen war am Fuß der reglosen Gestalt. Er verschloß die dicke Tür sorgfältig und machte sich auf, seine Untertanen bei ihrer Rückkehr angemessen zu begrüßen.

Kurz vor Sonnenuntergang trafen die ersten Vampire wieder im Schloß ein. Keinem von ihnen war es gelungen, den Schlitten der Flüchtigen einzuholen. Einige wußten jedoch zu berichten, dass Koukul dicht aufgeschlossen hatte. Herbert hörte sich mit eisiger Miene die Meldungen der Mißerfolge an. Sein Zorn schien wie eine Wolke um ihn zu schweben. Einige der Boten würde heute zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben als Untote den Morgen begrüßen. Finster musterte er die Menge die erstaunt und eingeschüchtert vor ihm stand. Ein wohl choreographierter Wutausbruch machte auch dem letzten unter ihnen deutlich, wer von nun an das Sagen im Schloß hatte. Nur zu bereitwillig halfen ihm die Vampire, die hofften, seinen Zorn von sich zu lenken können, ihre unglücklicheren Kameraden auf die Zinnen des Schlosses zu schaffen. Dort wurden sie gefesselt dem unbarmherzigen Tag überlassen. Befriedigt zog Herbert sich in die - nun erschreckend leere- Gruft zurück. Sein Schlaf war nicht die todesgleiche Trance, die er kannte. Zum ersten Mal, seit er das Leben hinter sich gelassen hatte, plagten dunkle Träume seine Ruhe.

Als sich der Osten rötete, glaubten sich die drei Flüchtigen endlich in Sicherheit. Sarah war erschöpft in Alfreds Armen eingeschlafen, der seinerseits ebenfalls mit der Müdigkeit kämpfte. Professor Abronsius lenkte das Gespann und schien über unerschöpfliche Energie zu verfügen. Aber auch er war nur ein Mensch. Als er die Erschöpfung seines treuen Assistenten sah und der Sonnenaufgang Sicherheit versprach, zügelte er das Pferd als im Schatten der Bäume eine Hütte im Wald auftauchte. Eigentlich war es mehr ein Unterstand von der Art wie ihn Waldarbeiter oder Förster benutzen, aber dies war nicht die Zeit, um auf Luxus zu bestehen. Er stieß Alfred vorsichtig an und die beiden trugen Sarah hinein. Das Lager war seit langer Zeit nicht mehr benutzt worden, doch dankbar gönnten sie sich die dringend benötigte Ruhe. "Schlaf nur, mein Junge, ich werde wachen!" versicherte der Professor seinem Gehilfen, der müde lächelnd den Kopf auf seine Arme legte und zu Sarahs Füßen auf dem Fußboden einschlief. "Die heutige Jugend!" brummelte Abronsius vor sich hin "kaum wird ein anständiges Tagewerk von ihr verlangt, sind sie zu erschöpft, um die Augen offen zu halten." Gutmütig lehnte er sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand, um den Schlaf seiner beiden Schützlinge zu bewachen. Doch auch der Professor war nur ein Mensch und so schlossen sich bald seine Augen und in dem kleinen Unterstand war nur noch sein zufriedenes Schnarchen zu hören.

Koukul fror. Der eisige Wind pfiff durch seine Kleidung und der Schnee unter seinen Füßen knirschte. Aber falls nötig, würde er der deutlichen Schlittenspur bis ans Ende der Welt folgen. Sein Herr hatte es befohlen und Koukul gehorchte. Der Morgen dämmerte bereits und noch immer führte die Spur vor ihm durch den Schnee. Mit letzter Kraft beschloß er, noch eine Stunde zu folgen und dann eine Pause einzulegen. Doch schon bald konnte er in der Ferne einen kleinen Unterstand erkennen. Das Pferd stand angeschirrt und nicht abgerieben mit dem Schlitten davor. Auch dafür würden die Sterblichen dem Graf bezahlen, in diesem Punkt war Koukul sich sicher. Der Erfüllung seiner Aufgabe so nahe, mobilisierte er noch einmal seine Kräfte. Tatsächlich, sein Ziel lag direkt vor ihm. In der kleinen Hütte schliefen die drei Verfolgten friedlich. Der Bucklige zog ein Seil aus einer der Taschen seines Fellgewands und näherte sich erstaunlich leise für einen Mann mit seinen Proportionen, dem Professor. Ehe dieser realisieren konnte, was geschah, befand er sich schon gefesselt und geknebelt zu Füßen des Verfolgers. Hilflos musste er mit ansehen, wie Koukul mit Alfred und Sarah ebenso verfuhr. Zufrieden brummend kontrollierte des Grafen Diener noch einmal die Fesseln seiner Gefangenen, um dann erschöpft auf das Lager zu sinken. Nach nicht einmal drei Stunden erwachte er schnaufend und unartikulierte Laute von sich gebend wieder. Er musste sich beeilen, wenn er seinem Herrn bei Sonnenuntergang die Flüchtigen zu Füßen legen wollte. Grob verlud er drei auf den Schlitten und lenkte das Pferd durch den Schnee zum Schloß. Dort angekommen brachte er die drei Menschen in einem mit Stroh ausgelegten Verlies unter und beschloß, sich bis Sonnenuntergang noch ein paar Minuten Schlaf zu gönnen.

Ein schmerzvoller Tritt weckte Koukul aus seinen Träumen. Der Sohn seines Meisters stand mit angewidertem Gesicht über ihm. "Wach' auf Mißgeburt! Wie kannst du es wagen, mir ohne die Gefangenen unter die Augen zu treten??" Fluchend und tretend trieb der verwöhnte Bengel ihn auf den Hof. Koukul versuchte, ihm mitzuteilen, dass die drei Gesuchten sich bereits im Verlies befanden, aber sein Peiniger machte nicht einmal den Versuch das undeutliche Gestammel aus seinem Mund zu verstehen. Um sein Leben fürchtend, stieß Koukul den Sohn des Grafen von sich und floh hinunter den Keller des Schlosses, Herbert immer dicht auf den Fersen. Am Eingang des Verlies' wies er auf das Guckloch in der dicken Tür. Gelangweilt sah sein Verfolger hinein und konnte einen kleinen Laut der Überraschung nicht unterdrücken, als er die Gesuchten an die Wand gekettet vorfand. Beiläufig tätschelte er Koukul den Kopf, wie einem Hund der ein Kunststück vollbracht hat, und öffnete die Tür mit einem Schlüssel, den er aus seinem Gewand hervor zog. Einem Schlüssel, der eigentlich nur im Besitz des Herrn des Schlosses sein sollte. Was war hier los? Koukul war nicht dumm. Argwöhnisch musterte er den Vampir, der sich lächelnd vor den Gefangenen aufbaute. So also sah die Lage aus. Er würde seinem Platz im Schloß neu verdienen müssen. Seufzend verschwand er unauffällig in den Gängen des Schlosses, um über seine neue Situation nachzudenken.

Herbert konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Entgegen aller Wahrscheinlichkeit war es Koukul tatsächlich gelungen, die Verräter einzufangen. Er hatte den Dreien zwar keine Träne nach geweint und hätte sich auch damit begnügt, den Diener zu strafen, aber dies bot sogar noch bessere Möglichkeiten. Darüber hinaus war der Jüngere der beiden Wissenschaftler wirklich zum anbeißen. Einen solchen Leckerbissen bekam man nicht alle Tage zwischen die Finger. Sein Lächeln würde breiter und raubtierhafter, als er Alfred genauer musterte. Dessen Augen weiteten sich angstvoll, als könne er die Absichten des Vampirs in dessen brennenden Augen lesen. Ohne auf das Zetern des alten Professors zu achten beugte Herbert sich über die zusammengekauerte Gestalt. Er atmete tief ein und genoß das Aroma der Furcht das von Alfred ausging. Beinahe zärtlich strich er mit einem Finger über die Wange des Wehrlosen. Dieser drehte den Kopf beiseite, preßte die Lippen zusammen und versucht seine Angst nicht zu zeigen. Köstlich! Während er mit dem Finger über die Ader am Hals strich näherte er sich mit den Lippen dem Ohr des zitternden Menschen. "Du bist mein!" hauchte er sanft in dessen Ohr. Spöttisch blitzen seine Augen auf, als er das Zusammenzucken bemerkte. Danach zog er sich wieder zurück um sein Opfer mit Ängsten und Vorahnungen in der Dunkelheit zurück zu lassen.

"Was wird er tun? Was kann ich tun?" Alfred suchte Rat bei seinem Mentor. Seine Verzweiflung und Ängste ließen seine Stimme schwanken. "Professor?" Doch dieser weigerte sich schon seit geraumer Zeit, die Fragen seines Assistenten zu beantworten. Das Schweigen des Mannes, der sonst nie um eine These verlegen war, nährte Alfreds Furcht. In seinem Inneren verdrängte sie alle noch verbliebenen rationalen Gedanken. Flucht. Kampf. Sein Selbst reduzierte sich immer mehr auf die grundlegenden Instinkte. Leise wimmernd rollte er sich in einer Ecke zusammen und versuchte, sich so klein wie möglich zu machen.

Das Wimmern des jungen Mannes durchdrang die Überlegungen des Professors. Wie konnte er seinem Protegé raten, wenn er selbst zum ersten Mal in seiner Karriere am Ende seiner Weisheit angelangt war? Auf seine Weise war er ebenso hilflos wie sein Gehilfe. Doch dieser wortlose Ruf nach Hilfe konnte nicht ignoriert werden. Seine Existenz und sein Rat waren die letzte Rettung für Alfred, bevor dieser sich selbst aufgab. "Jetzt aber, Junge, das ist aber kein Grund sich dermaßen würdelos aufzuführen." versuchte er Alfred zu trösten "Eine Drohung ist noch lange kein Todesurteil. Sonst hätten meine lieben Kollegen in Königsberg mich schon lange unter die Erde gebracht. Wer wird sich denn so gehen lassen? Na siehst du! Also reiß dich mal am Riemen und gebrauche deinen Verstand, wie du es von mir gelernt hast! Und überhaupt, wenn du jetzt aufgibst, wer wird denn dann Chagalls Tochter retten, häh?" Bei diesen Worten richtete sich Alfred erschrocken auf. "Sarah?!" "Bleib ruhig, Junge, sie ist hier. Allerdings ist sie bisher noch nicht wieder aufgewacht. Der Blutverlust durch den Biß und unsere Flucht müssen sie enorm erschöpft haben. Laß' sie schlafen, sie wird früh genug das Scheitern unserer Flucht feststellen müssen." Traurig sank Alfred wieder in das Stroh ihres Verlieses. Er hatte versagt. Seine Versprechen waren gebrochen und die Hoffnung auf eine Zukunft mit der lieblichen Tochter des Wirts... war für ihn unerreichbar geworden. "Welche Hoffnung gibt es schon noch?" murmelte er leise. "Ich sollte es lieber gleich zu Ende bringen. Auf mich ist einfach kein Verlaß! Es tut mir so leid Professor, ich bin eine einzige Enttäuschung für sie." "Nicht doch Junge, du magst noch nicht perfekt sein, aber du zeigst doch ganz gute Ansätze! Du hast keinen Grund jetzt aufzugeben." Abronsius versucht ermunternd zu klingen und den Lebenswillen seines Schützlings zu wecken. "Keinen Grund?!" Eine Spur von Zorn schlich sich in die Stimme des Jungen. Ein gutes Zeichen, besser als die erschreckende Gleichgültigkeit, fand der Professor. "Ich habe sogar einen sehr guten Grund! Haben sie gesehen, wie mich der... der... Sohn seiner Exzellenz angesehen hat? Das ist ein Schicksal, dass Sie nicht von mir verlangen können! Bitte Professor, was kann ich tun?" Was, in der Tat? Abronsius war wieder um eine Antwort verlegen. "Sieh es doch mal so, Junge, du hast einen gewissen Einfluß auf ihn. Das ist etwas, dass man vielleicht nutzen könnte... ja, das wäre ein guter Plan. Was meinst du?" "Ein Plan?" Hoffnung regte sich in Alfreds Stimme. "Sie meinen, wir sind doch noch nicht verloren?". "Verloren ist nur der, der die Hoffnung bereits aufgegeben hat." orakelte der Professor weise.

Stöhnend regte sich in einer benachbarten Zelle unterdessen eine weitere Gestalt. Der Graf erwachte aus seiner Bewußtlosigkeit und schlug die Augen auf. Der Schlaf des Tages hatte ihm keine Erholung gebracht, der Blutverlust ließ ihn zittern, als die Kälte des Gemäuers, welche ihn unter normalen Umständen nicht beeinflußt hätte, in seine Knochen kroch. Jeder Muskel seines Körpers schien zu schmerzen und dieser Schmerz war nur ein blasses Abbild der Wut und Enttäuschung, die er auf Grund des Verrats seines Sohnes fühlte. Ein Geräusch in der, selbst für seine Augen undurchdringlichen Dunkelheit der Zelle, ließ ihn aufmerksam lauschen. Jemand kam mit schweren Schritten die Treppe des Verlieses herab und öffnete eine benachbarte Zellentür. Sollte er nicht der einzige Gefangene sein? Welcher seiner Höflinge mochte wohl loyal genug sein, um zu dem gefallenen Oberhaupt zu stehen? Die ernüchternde Antwort lautete: Keiner. Der Graf konnte undeutlich Worte aus dem Nebenraum wahrnehmen und erkannte die erzürnte Stimme des Professors, der sarkastisch feststellte, dass die Küche in diesem Schloß auch schon einmal besser gewesen sei... Ich habe meine 'Gäste' wenigstens immer zuvorkommend behandelt, dachte der Vampir. Die Verliese waren zu Zeiten seiner Herrschaft nur den untreuen oder verräterischen Angehörigen seiner eigenen Gattung vorbehalten. Er lächelte bitter und stellte fest, dass nicht einmal 24 Stunden vergangen waren und er und sein Erzfeind sich am selben Ort in den gleichen Schwierigkeiten befanden. Was mochte ihn erwarten? Unter seines gleichen war es eine übliche Praxis durch den Tod des Anführers die eigene Position zu verbessern. Nicht üblich war hingegen, einen potentiell gefährlichen Konkurrenten nicht aus dem Weg zu räumen. Warum hatte Herbert ihn noch nicht den Strahlen der Sonne überlassen? Geschwächt wie er war, wäre dies für den jüngeren Vampir kein Problem gewesen. Erschöpft kauerte sich der Graf in eine Ecke und beschloß, der Dinge die kommen mochten, zu harren.

"Sarah?" Vorsichtig stieß Alfred die neben ihm liegende Gestalt an. "Sarah! Komm schon, bitte wach auf. Du musst etwas essen, ich kann dich jetzt nicht verlieren." Furcht schlich sich in die Stimme des jungen Mannes, als die Reaktion auf seine Berührung ausblieb. "Professor, sie wacht nicht auf, was soll ich tun?" wandte er sich Hilfe suchend an den älteren Mann. "Laß mich einmal sehen, Junge!" Der Professor kroch näher an die reglose Gestalt heran und stieß sie vorsichtig an. Tastend suchte er in der Dunkelheit nach dem Puls der Frau. "Alles in Ordnung Alfred! Wir müssen sie wohl nur ordentlich wachrütteln und dann dafür sorgen, dass sie genügend Nahrung zu sich nimmt. Außerdem braucht sie mehr Wärme! Kümmere dich um sie, ich werde einmal sehen, was von dem Fraß, den der Bucklige uns vorgeworfen hat genießbar ist." Alfred nickte dankbar und beugte sich wieder über Sarah. Vorsichtig rieb er ihre Hände und versuchte die Schlafende aus ihren Träumen zu reißen.

Kälte. Eisige Kälte, die ihren Körper umschlang war das erste was sie wahrnahm. Nein! Nicht! Vergeblich versuchte sie zu dem Ort zurückzukehren, an dem sie Frieden gespürt hatte. Eine beharrliche Stimme schien sie von dort fort zu rufen, lockte ihr Bewußtsein an den Ort der Kälte. Sarah hatte Angst! Was war geschehen? Waren sie nicht in Sicherheit? Ihre Finger bewegten sich und erwiderten schwach den Druck einer Hand.

"Sarah!" Die Erleichterung war deutlich in Alfreds Stimme zu hören, als Sarahs Finger seine Hand schwach drückten. Vorsichtig half er der Geschwächten, sich aufzusetzen und wich keinen Zentimeter mehr als unbedingt notwendig von ihrer Seite. "Wie fühlst du dich?" Besorgt musterte der junge Mann die blasse und zitternde Frau, die sich jetzt mit einem desorientierten und verwirrten Blick umsah. "Alfred?" Ihre Stimme war so leise, dass er sie beinahe nicht verstehen konnte. "Sssssssh! Ganz ruhig, ich bin hier. Komm, trink' einen Schluck." Vorsichtig setzte er ihr den tönernen Wasserkrug an die Lippen, den Koukul zusammen mit dem Essen gebracht hatte.

Sarah war durstig. Ihr Mund erschien ihr ausgetrocknet und dankbar nahm sie einen Schluck der klaren, kalten Flüssigkeit zu sich. Noch nie war ihr Wasser so köstlich erschienen. Sie nahm einen weiteren Schluck. "Langsam, langsam!" ertönte eine Stimme neben ihr. "Sie werden sich verschlucken, wenn sie nicht aufpassen!". Sarah drehte den Kopf und bemerkte an ihrer Seite die Gestalt des alten Professors, welcher sie kritisch musterte. "Nun, Kindchen, wie fühlen sie sich?" Alles was sie darauf erwidern konnte, war ein Krächzen, dass sich ihrer Kehle entwand. Erschrocken hielt sie inne. "Das wird schon wieder werden, etwas zu trinken und Ruhe und bald werden wir uns wieder an ihrer Stimme erfreuen können!" versicherte ihr der Professor nach einem prüfenden Blick. "Dann wollen wir doch einmal sehen, was die Küche heute zu bieten hat. Los doch Junge, mach dich nützlich und trage der jungen Dame auf." befahl Abronsius augenzwinkernd seinem Assistenten. Gemeinsam machten sie sich über die karge Mahlzeit her, wobei Alfred darauf achtete, dass Sarah einen großen Teil von seinem Anteil bekam.

Hunger. Ein bodenloses Verlangen schien seinen Geist zu erfüllen. War dies sein Schicksal? In dieser Zelle gefangen, von der Leere in seinem Inneren aufgezehrt zu werden, bis er endlich in ein erlösendes Koma fallen würde? Es war ein langes und schmerzhaftes Ende seiner bewußten Existenz, die doch ewig dauern sollte. Der Graf konnte die Grausamkeit seines Sohnes nicht fassen. Nie in seiner Existenz hätte er einen anderen Vampir für fähig gehalten, eine solch diabolische Folter zu ersinnen.

Herbert fühlte sich einsam. Seine Untergebenen schienen es für sicherer zu halten, ihm und seinen unberechenbaren Launen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Die wenigen Vampire, denen das nicht möglich war, schienen vor Angst beinahe gelähmt zu sein. Rastlos patrouillierte er durch sein Anwesen auf der Suche nach Beschäftigung für seine Gedanken. Beinahe gleichgültig schlug er im Vorübergehen einen jungen Pagen, der sich beim Nahen des langhaarigen Vampirs zitternd in eine Ecke des Hofes verkrochen hatte. Warum? Herbert wollte die Achtung und den Respekt seines Gefolges, ihre Loyalität. Furcht war ein Mittel zu herrschen, doch es war ein Mittel, dass den jungen Vampir ermüdete und nicht befriedigte. Doch seine früheren Versuche, die Anerkennung der anderen Vampire zu gewinnen hatten immer mit Spot und Gelächter geendet. "Es muss einen Weg geben. Vater hat ihn gefunden und beschritten, ich werde es ebenfalls können!" schwor sich der neue Herrscher des Schlosses. Sein Vater! Er musste eine Entscheidung treffen. War er bereit auch die letzte Brücke zu seiner Menschlichkeit niederzureißen und den älteren Vampir zu vernichten? Nein! Er konnte es nicht, selbst wenn es eine Schwäche darstellte, die ihn sein Leben kosten konnte. Also musste er sich bald eine Lösung einfallen lassen, denn lange würde der ehemalige Schlossherr nicht mehr ohne Nahrung existieren können. Ein Glück, dass Koukul die Flüchtlinge wieder eingefangen hatte. Abrupt drehe sich der junge Graf um und stürmte wieder in das Hauptgebäude. In seinem Raum des Schlosses klingelte er nach dem Diener. Koukul erschien und schaute Herbert vorsichtig und fragend an. Zum ersten Mal erschien seine Gegenwart dem Sohn des Grafen angenehm, denn der Bucklige musterte ihn zwar vorsichtig, aber nicht voller Panik, wie es die anderen Bewohner des Schlosses taten. "Bring' mir den Professor, Koukul!" befahl er dem Diener und schaute ihm wohlwollend nach, als dieser sich ohne zu fragen humpelnd entfernte.

Die drei Gefangenen im Verlies planten unterdessen ihr erneutes Entkommen. Sarah, immer noch schwach, aber nicht länger desorientiert, war von den beiden Männern über die Umstände, die zu ihrer erneuten Gefangennahme geführt hatten, aufgeklärt worden. Sie hatte bisher nicht das Gefühl gehabt, eine Gefangene des Grafen gewesen zu sein, auch wenn Alfred steif auf diesem Standpunkt beharrte. Ihre gegenwärtige Lage ließ sich jedoch nicht leugnen. "Wir haben Seine Exzellenz seit unserer Ankunft hier nicht mehr gesehen und sein Schatten, Koukul, folgt jetzt Herbert. Vermutlich hat ein Kampf um die Rangordnung stattgefunden. Faszinierend, es wäre eine Herausforderung ihr Verhalten zu erforschen...wenn man nur..." die Worte des Professors verloren sich, als seine Gedanken diesem neuen Pfad folgten. "Professor!" Alfreds drängende Stimme brachte Abronsius wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. "Verzeiht, Kinder, ich konnte noch nie einer Herausforderung widerstehen. Was wissen wir... und wie können wir dieses Wissen nutzen... Der alte Graf von Krolock scheint seine Position verloren zu haben, es ist zweifelhaft, ob er noch lebt." Bei diesen Worten sah Sarah erschrocken zu dem Professor, dieser fuhr jedoch fort, ohne es zu bemerken. Nur Alfred machte ein besorgtes Gesicht. Hatte der Vampir immer noch einen solchen Einfluß auf seine Angebetete? "Es ist wahrscheinlich sicher, dass der neue Herr sein Sohn, dieser Herbert, ist. Nun, Alfred, du hattest den meisten Kontakt zu ihm, was kannst du uns über ihn sagen?" "Ich?" Alfred schluckte "Wie kommen sie darauf, dass ich mehr über ihn wissen könnte, als sie?" Bei dem Gedanken an eine gewisse Begegnung fühlte er, wie ihm das Rot in die Wangen stieg. "Stell' dich nicht dümmer als du bist, Junge, das steht dir nicht. Du weißt, was ich meine. Er scheint Gefallen an dir gefunden zu haben und hat deine Nähe gesucht. Ich hoffe, du hast die gute Gelegenheit genutzt, ihn zu studieren. Diese Möglichkeit bietet sich ja leider nicht jedem!" seufzend schüttelte der Professor den Kopf. Er wäre nur zu gerne bereit gewesen, die Aufdringlichkeit des Vampirs zu ertragen, wenn sich ihm dafür die Gelegenheit geboten hätte, seine Theorien in der Praxis zu überprüfen. Die Wissenschaft war eine Göttin, die Opfer forderte, aber auch reich belohnte. "Ich weiß nicht, Meister, wenn ich in seiner Nähe war schien er ein wenig ... fixiert ... zu sein. Ich hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, seine Zähne von meinem Hals fern zu halten. Ich glaube nicht, dass uns das, was ich über ihn weiß hilfreich ist." Sarah verdrehte die Augen. Sah' er es denn nicht? Genau das war die Chance, die sie brauchten. Ein verlangender Blick, ein Seufzen... und Herbert wäre zu allem bereit. Denn in einem war sie sicher: Der Sohn des Grafen suchte in Alfred einen Gefährten und keinen Sklaven, sonst würde der junge Student schon lange nicht mehr in ihrer Mitte weilen.

Schwere Schritte in Gang ließen die drei Gefangenen innehalten. Ein Schlüssel wurde im Schloß gedreht und die Tür schwang langsam auf. Koukul betrat die Zelle. Zielstrebig bewegte er sich auf den Professor zu und packte den alternden Wissenschaftler am Kragen des auf dem Ball gestohlenen Anzugs, der unter dem Aufenthalt in der mit Stroh ausgelegten Zelle bereits stark gelitten hatte und befreite ihn von der eisernen Kette, die ihn fesselte. Abronsius wand sich im Griff des stärkeren Mannes. Verstimmt begann er gegen die Behandlung zu protestieren. Auch Alfred fiel ein, doch Koukul stieß den jungen Mann in eine Ecke des Raumes, wo er mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand schlug und verstummte. Ärgerlich runzelte der Diener die Stirn. Das würde seinem Herrn nicht gefallen. Ohne auf das Gezappel des Professor zu achten, befreite er den jungen Mann ebenfalls und warf ihn sich über die Schulter. Dann verließ er den Kerker. Sorgfältig verschloß er die Tür und machte sich daran, seine Last wie befohlen in das Zimmer Herberts zu bringen.

Sarah hatte Angst. Einsam kauerte sie sich in eine Ecke der auf einmal furchtbar leeren Zelle. Was mochte mit den beiden geschehen? Hätte sie ihnen helfen oder es gar verhindern können? Kälte, Hilflosigkeit und Furcht ließen sie zittern. Sie würde sterben. Es gab kein Entkommen für sie. Sie ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass es besser gewesen wäre, in der dunklen Umarmung des Grafen zu sterben, als in der Einsamkeit dieses Kerkers. Eine erste Träne glitzerte in ihren Augen. Schließlich konnte sie sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Laut aufschluchzend gab sie sich ganz ihrem Elend hin. Tränen und der Schmutz der Zelle verschmierten ihre Wangen. "Warum? Warum ich?" wiederholte sie immer wieder als sie von heftigem Schluchzen geschüttelt wurde.

In einer anderen Zelle regte sich ebenfalls eine zusammengekauerte Gestalt. Die Geräusche eines sich wehrenden Opfers, gefolgt von einem dumpfen Schlag an die Wand seiner Unterkunft hatten die fiebrigen Hunger-Fantasien des Grafen unterbrochen. Angestrengt versuchte er, sich auf das Geschehen in der Nachbarzelle zu konzentrieren, doch seine Gedanken entglitten ihm immer wieder. Ein Tropfen Blut nur, ein einziger Schluck... alles würde er geben... heiß und verlockend... sinnlich... Aufstöhnend schlug er seine Fänge in seinen eigenen Arm, doch sein Verlangen blieb unbefriedigt. Auf einmal nahm er ein Geräusch wahr, dass seine Aufmerksamkeit forderte: ein leises Schluchzen,. Mit Mühe konzentrierte er sich auf die gleichmäßige und verzweifelte Anklage. Das Schluchzen entwickelte sich zu einem Weinkrampf, in der Vergangenheit oft ein Zeichen für eine bevorstehende Mahlzeit. Unbewußt leckte sich der Graf die Lippen. "Warum?" vernahm er eine weibliche Stimme. Sarah? Dunkel erinnerte er sich an die bezaubernde Tochter des Wirtes. Sie hätte Sein seien sollen. Nur eine Wand trennte ihn von der Frau, deren Blut er gekostet hatte. Die Erinnerung an den Geschmack ihres Lebens, die Süße ihrer Unschuld und das trunkend machende Aroma ihres Verlangens raubte ihm fast den Verstand. Verzweifelt begann er an der Kette zu reißen, die seinen Fuß mit der Wand seiner Zelle verband.

Koukul ließ den bewußtlosen Alfred unsanft auf das Bett in den Gemächern seines neuen Herrn fallen. Dann zerrte er den Professor auf den wartenden Vampir zu und stieß in vor dessen Füßen zu Boden. Der blasse junge Mann musterte den Wissenschaftler verächtlich. "Du bist ein armseliges Exemplar unter den Menschen, wie konntest du meinen Vater hintergehen ... und besiegen? Was ist deine Macht?" sinnierte er, ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten. "Nicht ich habe ihm den Untergang gebracht, er selbst hat ihn herbeigeführt, indem er Euch vertraute!" erwiderte der Professor wütend. "Was seid ihr für ein Sohn, euren eigenen Vater zu ermorden?" "Was kümmert euch sein Tod, ist dies nicht auch euer Ziel gewesen? Und wie kann man jemanden ermorden, der nach eurer Theorie bereits tot ist? Ihr meßt mit zweierlei Maß und habt kein Recht, mich zu verurteilen, alter Mann!" Ärgerlich presste Herbert die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen. Abronsius hatte es geschafft, ihn die Kontrolle verlieren zu lassen. "Vielleicht revidiert ihr euer Urteil über meine Grausamkeit auch noch..." zischte er leise und drohend. "Koukul, paß' auf Alfred auf bis ich zurück bin!" Mit diesen Worten packte er den Professor am Kragen und zerrte ihn hinter sich aus dem Zimmer.

Koukul seufzte erleichtert auf. Er hatte Fragen bezüglich Alfreds Bewußtlosigkeit gefürchtet, aber die Anklage des Professors hatte den emotionalen Vampir hart getroffen und Koukul einige dauerhaften Narben erspart. Vermutlich würden diese bald den Körper eines anderen Menschen zieren. Koukul zuckte mit den Schultern und machte es sich auf dem Boden vor dem Bett bequem, um den jungen Mann besser im Auge behalten zu können.

Eilig schritt Herbert durch die Gänge und Treppen des Schlosses hinunter zu den Verliesen, den Professor unsanft mit sich ziehend. Dieser begann schon bald nach Luft zu schnappen, als er mit dem Tempo des Vampirs nicht länger Schritt halten konnte. Sein Protest verstummte vollständig, als er immer mehr außer Atem geriet. Zielstrebig führte ihn sein Feind wieder hinunter in die Gewölbe des Schlosses. Hinter der Tür, von der er vermutete, das sie in ihre Zelle führte, konnte er ein leises Wimmern vernehmen. "Was habt ihr mit dem Mädchen getan?" keuchte er. Doch Herbert ignorierte ihn und öffnete eine benachbarte Zellentür. Mit einem kräftigen Stoß schob er den Professor in die Dunkelheit und schloß die Tür.

Helligkeit zwang den Grafen dazu die Augen zu schließen. Er hatte sich so auf die Geräusche aus der Nachbarzelle konzentriert, dass er das Nahen einer anderen Person nicht bemerkt hatte. Ärgerlich schalt er sich für seinen Leichtsinn. Eine solche geistige Abwesenheit konnte ein Todesurteil für einen Vampir bedeuten. Eine Gestalt stolperte in die Dunkelheit seiner Zelle und die Tür wurde verschlossen. Der Graf konnte den Herzschlag der Person wie Donner in seinen Ohren hören, seine ganze Welt beschränkte sich auf dieses Leben verheißende Geräusch. Bewußt atmete er tief ein. Seine Sinne waren erfüllt von der Präsenz des Lebens. Die Gestalt tastete vorsichtig in der Dunkelheit herum. "Armseliges menschliches Wesen", dachte er. Hier gab es kein Entkommen. Geduckt schlich sich der Graf an sein Opfer heran. Die Kette an seinem Fußgelenk klirrte über den Boden und das Geräusch irritierte den Vampir. Ärgerlich fauchend versuchte er den lästigen Gegenstand abzuschütteln, jedoch erfolglos. Nun gut, die Kette war lang genug, um ihm das Durchschreiten der ganzen Zelle zu erlauben. Das Schicksal des Menschen war besiegelt.

Mit vorsichtig nach vorne ausgestreckten Händen untersuchte Abronsius seine neue Umgebung. Die Dunkelheit war für seine Augen undurchdringlich, aber die Geräusche sagten dem Professor, dass noch ein weiteres Wesen in seiner Nähe weilte. Das Klirren einer über den Boden schleifenden Kette legte nahe, dass er sich bei der Person ebenfalls um einen Gefangenen handelte. "Hallo?" fragte Abronsius mutiger, als er sich in der Dunkelheit fühlte. Keine Antwort, nur die Haare in seinem Nacken richteten sich auf, als er eine sich nähernde Präsenz fühlte. "Wer ist da? Mein Name ist Professor Abronsius." versuchte er es ein zweites Mal. "Wir hatten bereits das Vergnügen!" fauchte eine tiefe Stimme aus der Dunkelheit. "Exzellenz?" Abronsius war sich nicht sicher, in diesem tierhaften Geräusch die Stimme des Grafen wiedererkannt zu haben. Ein eisiger Schauer fuhr ihm über dem Rücken, als ihm bewußt wurde, in welcher Gefahr er sich befand. Vorsichtig wich er rückwärts zurück, bis er die massive Holztür in seinem Rücken spürte.

Herbert eilte durch die hohen Gänge des Schlosses zurück. In seinem Gemach fand er wie er erhofft und erwartet hatte den bewußtlosen Alfred, treu von Koukul bewacht, vor. Er warf einen verlangenden Blick auf die reglose Gestalt, dann befahl er dem Diener: "Schür' ein Feuer im Kamin, Koukul. Meinem Gast soll es an nichts fehlen. Die Kälte des Verlieses muss aus seinen Knochen vertrieben werden." Zärtlich strich er dem jungen Mann über die Stirn und zog erschrocken die Hand zurück. "Seine Haut ist ganz klamm. Koukul, bring sauberes warmes Wasser und einen heißen Tee!" Brummend und grunzend machte sich der Diener daran, die Befehle auszuführen. Herbert verfluchte sein mangelndes Wissen über menschliche Physiologie. War das, was er tat das Richtige? Er wollte den jungen Mann nicht verlieren. Als Koukul humpelnd eine große Schüssel warmes Wasser brachte und wieder verschwand, um Holz für ein Feuer zu holen, nahm er ein weiches Tuch und begann Alfred sanft den Schmutz aus dem Gesicht zu waschen. Nachdenklich betrachtete er das reglose Gesicht und prägte sich jedes Detail ein.

"Sarah!" Ein Lächeln umspielte Alfreds Mundwinkel, als er langsam das Bewußtsein wieder erlangte. Die Augen fest geschlossen haltend entspannte er sich und genoß das Gefühl der zärtlichen Reinigung. Ein weiches Tuch fuhr leicht über seine Stirn, eine sanfte Hand strich ihm einige Haarsträhnen aus den Augen. Alfred fühlte sich geborgen und glücklich. Sein Lächeln wurde immer entspannter und gelöster.

Herbert starrte fassungslos auf das Lächeln, das Alfreds Gesicht aufleuchten ließ. Eifersucht nagte an ihm. Er wußte, dass dieses Strahlen nicht ihm galt. "Eines Tages werde ich dieses Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zaubern!" schwor sich der Vampir während er damit fortfuhr Alfred zu waschen. Unterdessen schürte Koukul ein knisterndes Feuer im Kamin und Wärme erfüllte den Raum. Brummend verschwand der Diener um den gewünschten Tee zuzubereiten. Als er mit der dampfenden Tasse zurückkam stellte Herbert zufrieden die Waschschüssel beiseite und machte sich daran, den jungen Mann vorsichtig ganz zu Bewußtsein zu bringen. "Alfred!" An den Schultern des Menschen rüttelnd wiederholte er dessen Namen wieder und wieder bis dieser widerstrebend die Augen öffnete. Als er Herbert über sich gebeugt sah, fuhr er erschrocken auf und wich rückwärts an die Stirnseite des Bettes zurück. Abwehrend streckte er eine Hand aus. Herbert fühlte sich verletzt, zeigte jedoch keine Regung, als er Alfred ansprach. "Aber Alfred, was soll das? Was glaubst du denn, was ich von dir will? Komm, trink einen Schluck, dann wirst du dich gleich besser fühlen!" Er streckte dem verängstigten jungen Mann die dampfende Tasse entgegen und versuchte, so harmlos wie es ihm möglich war zu wirken.

Alfred musterte den Vampir mißtrauisch. Der dampfende Tee war verlockend. Die Augen immer auf Herbert gerichtet griff er nach der Tasse und zog sich sofort wieder in eine weiter entfernte Ecke des Bettes zurück. Als er sich sicherer fühlte, atmete er den Duft des Tees tief ein und nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck der heißen Flüssigkeit. Ein Brennen erwärmte ihn und diese angenehme Hitze erfüllte seinen Körper. Koukul hatte dem Getränk wohlmeinend auch noch einen kräftigen Schluck Rum beigefügt und Alfred trank den Tee so schnell es ging. Dann sank er zufrieden seufzend und entspannter wieder tiefer in die weichen Kissen des großen Bettes.

Herbert betrachtete ihn zufrieden. Es schien, der junge Wissenschaftler fand sich mit der Situation ab. Er wirkte entspannt und gelöster, als er ihn bisher gesehen hatte. Er schien die Augen kaum offen halten zu können. "Keine Angst, keiner wird dir ein Haar krümmen." murmelte der Vampir leise, als er sah, wie Alfred den Kampf gegen die Müdigkeit der letzten Tag verlor und die Augen schloß. "Mach bekannt, dass jeder, der ihn anrührt die Sonne aufgehen sehen wird!" wies er Koukul an, der erleichtert den Raum verließ und somit den Launen des Schlossherrn aus dem Weg gehen konnte. Herbert gestattete sich ein Lächeln. Er war dem Ziel seiner Träume nahe. Vorsichtig, um Alfred nicht zu wecken, kroch er auf das Bett und legte sich neben den jungen Mann. Er atmete den Duft von Blut, Furcht und Unschuld tief ein und schloß entspannt die Augen.

Furcht. Rein und intensiv ging ihr betörendes Aroma von dem Professor aus und erfüllte all seine Sinne. Sein Hunger war nicht zu kontrollieren. Bedrohlich näherte er sich der dürren Gestalt. Abwehrend ausgestreckte Hände ließen ihn nicht für eine Sekunde inne halten. Grob zog er Abronsius zu sich heran. Er liebte die Macht über seine Opfer, liebte es zu spüren, wie er ihren Widerstand überwand, ihre Hingabe gewann. Doch jetzt waren solch subtile Methoden nicht von Bedeutung. Nur das Verlangen nach Nahrung war in seinen Gedanken. Ohne auf den Wortschwall des Professors zu achten, griff er in dessen weißes Haar und bog den Kopf des Mannes zur Seite, so das sich ihm dessen Kehle schutzlos darbot. Fest hielt er die sich windende Gestalt in seinem Griff. Mit der Zunge tastete er über den verlockenden Hals des Mannes, bis er das Pochen des Pulses fühlen konnte. Noch einen Moment konnte er sich zurückhalten und genoß den Rhythmus des Lebens.

Der Professor verdoppelte seine Anstrengung, sich aus dem festen Griff des Vampirs zu befreien, doch vergebens. Er konnte seinen eigenen Herzschlag -schnell und panisch- und das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen hören. Sein wissenschaftlicher Verstand sagte ihm, dass dies allein schon ein unwiderstehlicher Köder für den offensichtlich halb verhungerten Vampir sein musste. Das Wesen, das ihn in diesem Verlies töten würde, hatte kaum noch Ähnlichkeit mit dem aristokratischen Grafen, der seine Gäste so zuvorkommend aufgenommen hatte, was der Wissenschaftler auf eine Art der Unterernährung zurückführte. Auch wenn das trieb- und tierhafte Verhalten des Vampirs eine seiner Theorien über die Bedeutung von Blut für diese Spezies erhärtete, bedauerte Abronsius, diese Erkenntnis mit dem Leben bezahlen zu müssen. Als er die Anspannung im Körper des Vampirs fühlte, bereitete er sich auf seinen Tod vor.

Krolock konnte genau spüren, in welchem Moment der Professor seinen Widerstand aufgab. Triumphierend schlug er dem Menschen seine Fänge in den Hals. Blut füllte seinen Mund und berauschte ihn. Brutal verbiß er sich in seinem Opfer, jeder Schluck erfüllte ihn mit neuem Leben. Seine Gier hatte ihn tiefer und ungenauer als es seine Gewohnheit war, zubeißen lassen, so dass das kostbare Elixier schneller floß, als er es schlucken konnte. Schon bald tropfte das Leben des Professors von seinem Kinn und färbte Vampir und Opfer in der Farbe des Blutes. Eilig schluckend versuchte der Graf, soviel wie möglich des kostbaren Lebenssafts zu trinken. Schwer atmend ließ er schließlich von seinem Opfer ab, als dessen Herzschlag sich verlangsamte. Beinahe zärtlich strich er noch ein letztes Mal mit der Zunge über die klaffende Wunde, die seine Zähne im Hals des Mannes hinterlassen hatten. Er ließ die leichte Gestalt zu Boden sinken und nahm Abschied von einem würdigen Gegner.

Trotz des brutalen und barbarischen Angriffs des Vampirs hatte Abronsius nicht das Bewußtsein verloren. Er spürte den Schmerz, als sich die Zähne des Grafen in seinen Hals bohrten. Doch er hatte keine Angst vor dem Tod. Er spürte wie sein Leben aus ihm heraus gesaugt wurde. Seine Glieder wurden immer schwerer und bald machte sich in seinem Körper eine Müdigkeit und Taubheit breit, die nur noch den pochenden - aber erstaunlicher Weise nicht unangenehmen - Schmerz an seinem Hals zuließ. Sein Geist schien klarer und leichter zu sein, als je zuvor und seine Gedanken analysierten jede Reaktion genau. Genau wie er es an Hand von Erzählungen immer vermutet hatte, aber nie beweisen konnte, gab das Opfer, sobald es einmal gebissen worden war, jeden Widerstand auf. Benommen fühlte er, wie sein sich fremd anfühlender Körper zu Boden gelegt wurde. Trotz der Dunkelheit sah er den Grafen, der ihn scheinbar nachdenklich musterte. Von den Fesseln seines alternden Körpers befreit löste sich sein Bewußtsein von seinem Leib. Er nahm wahr, wie sich die nicht länger bedrohlich wirkende Gestalt des Vampirs über seinen Körper beugte. Dann wand er sich ab.

Von Krolock sah nachdenklich auf den schemenhaft in der Dunkelheit zu erkennenden, zerbrechlich wirkenden Körper des Professors herab. Er war in der Tat ein würdiger Gegner gewesen, seine Hartnäckigkeit hatte ihn überleben lassen, wo stärkere und mächtigere Männer vor ihm gescheitert waren. Am Ende hatte es ihm dennoch nichts genutzt, aber Abronsius war nicht von Krolock, sondern vom Schicksal besiegt worden. Die Gedanken des Grafen wandten sich wieder seiner Lage zu. Vielleicht waren diese Hartnäckigkeit und Entschlossenheit genau die Qualitäten, die er bei einem Verbündeten brauchte. Er hatte nicht vor, den Rest seiner Existenz der Gnade seines Sohnes ausgeliefert zu sein. Entschlossen beugte er sich über die reglose Gestalt. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, wie er erleichtert feststellte. Ohne noch einmal zu zögern biß er sich in sein Handgelenk und ließ einige Tropfen des rot aus der Wunde tretenden Blutes auf die Lippen des Professors fallen.

Ein unerträglicher Schmerz zwang Abronsius in seinen Körper zurück zu kehren. Als sei ein Nerv seines Bewußtseins noch immer mit seinem Leib verbunden, war es ihm unmöglich, diesen hinter sich zu lassen. Jeder Versuch, diese letzte Leine zu durchtrennen lies sein Ich zusammenzucken. Das Band wurde immer unnachgiebiger. Als er sich endlich der Erkenntnis stellte, dass es ihm unmöglich war, seine körperliche Existenz hinter sich zulassen, gab er jeden Widerstand auf. Das Gefühl kehrte in seinen Leib zurück und er nahm seine Umgebung wieder mit seinen Sinnen wahr. Der Geschmack von Blut auf seinen Lippen riß ihn in die Realität zurück. Zornig erkämpfte er sich wieder die Kontrolle über seinen Körper und richtete sich auf. Er spürte einen Druck in seinem Oberkiefer und fuhr mit der Zunge über seine neuen Fänge. Wütend über den Verlust seiner Sterblichkeit kam er auf die Beine und stakste ungelenk auf den Grafen zu, bereit seine Enttäuschung und Wut scharf zu artikulieren. Erschrocken hielt er inne, als er das bösartige Zischen vernahm, das sich seiner Kehle entwand und sank ungläubig zu Boden.

Vorsichtig näherte sich der Graf dem neugeborenen Vampir. Nur noch dunkel konnte er sich an die Verwirrung und Hilflosigkeit nach dem ersten Erwachen erinnern. Beschwichtigend hob er die Hände und versuchte den verwirrten Professor zu beruhigen. Doch dieser war in seinen eigenen Gedanken gefangen. Schon befürchtete er, Abronsius' Geist verloren zu haben und einen hirnlosen, lebenden Leichnam geschaffen zu haben. Doch dann hob dieser den Kopf und schaute den Grafen mit einem klaren - und anklagendem - Blick an.

Die ersten Strahlen der Morgensonne weckten in den Vampiren des Schlosses Müdigkeit und ließen sie ihre sicheren Gräber und Särge aufsuchen. Im Verlies schliefen zwei erschöpfte und widerwillige Leidensgenossen in einer Ecke ihrer Zelle. Keiner der Beiden wußte, was die folgende Nacht für sie bereit hielt, aber die Müdigkeit ließ sie schnell mitten in einer erhitzten Debatte in einen todesgleichen Schlaf sinken.

Herbert rollte sich auf dem weichen und angenehm warmen Lager zur Seite, vergrub sein Gesicht seufzend in den Kissen und setzte seinen Schlaf fort. Selbst Koukul sank erleichtert nach der langen Nacht auf seine Strohmatratze in der Tischlerei und schloß die Augen. Bald war sein Schnarchen über den ganzen Hof zu vernehmen.

Zwei der Bewohner des Schlosses weckte die aufgehende Sonne jedoch mit ihren Strahlen.

Sarah war, von ihren Tränen erschöpft, in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf gefallen. Die Sonnenflecken, die durch die winzige Öffnung in ihrer Zelle hereinfielen und den Stein erwärmten, weckten sie und gaben ihr Hoffnung. Entschlossen wischte sie sich mit einem Stück Stoff ihres ruinierten Ballkleides Schmutz und Tränen aus dem Gesicht und untersuchte ihre Zelle. Die lange Kette an ihrem Fußgelenk schränkte ihre Bewegungsfreiheit innerhalb der kleinen Zelle kaum ein. Kräftig rüttelte sie an der verschlossenen Tür, doch diese und das schwere eiserne Schloss stellten sie vor ein nicht zu überwindendes Hindernis. Die kleine Öffnung in der Wand, durch die sie ein wenig blauen Himmel erkennen konnte, war nicht nur unerreichbar sondern auch viel zu klein um zu entkommen. Der einzige Weg aus ihrem Kerker führte für sie durch die verschlossene Tür und diesen Weg konnte sie nicht ohne Hilfe beschreiten. Sorgenwolken trübten den Schein ihrer Hoffnung, als sie über ihre Chancen, den verkrüppelten Diener zu überwältigen, nachdachte. Was war mit Herbert? Bei jedem anderen mochte sie mit einer Mischung aus Koketterie und Naivität erfolgreich sein, aber der Sohn des Grafen hatte ihr bisher keinen zweiten Blick gegönnt. Traurig dachte sie an die zuvorkommende Höflichkeit Seiner Exzellenz. Als die Sonne immer höher stieg bemerkte sie zum ersten Mal wie hungrig sie war. In der Schale, in der Koukul ihre letzte Mahlzeit gebracht hatte, fanden sich nur noch einige spärliche Reste. Glücklicherweise war noch ein wenig des abgestandenen Wassers in dem Krug. Die schale Flüssigkeit erschien ihr köstlicher als jeder Wein, den sie bisher nur selten hatte probieren dürfen. Rastlos begann sie in der Zelle auf und ab zu schreiten. Ihre Fluchtchancen erneut überdenkend, fielen ihr die Ereignisse der gestrigen Nacht ein. Sie hatte seit dieser Zeit kein Lebenszeichen ihrer beiden Gefährten mehr vernommen. "Hoffentlich leben die Beiden noch!" dachte sie. "Keiner von beiden sollte für meine Rettung sterben." Sie dachte an den unbeholfenen jungen Mann, dessen fröhliches Lächeln und dessen humorvollen Augen sie vor wenigen Tagen zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. "Alfred... wenn du noch lebst, das habe ich nicht gewollt! Ich wollte dich nie verletzen, das musst du mir glauben! Ich mag dich, wirklich, du konntest mir nur nicht geben, was ich suchte... aber dein Leben, das würde ich nie von dir fordern!" Traurig setzte sie sich wieder auf den Boden. Ihre Selbstvorwürfe nagten an ihrem Gewissen. Hatte ihre Lust auf Abenteuer, ihre Rebellion und die Suche noch den verbotenen Geheimnissen der Nacht alle Personen, die ihr nahe standen in den Untergang geführt?

Alfred spürte Wärme. Genüßlich drehte er sich und vergrub sich tiefer in den weichen Laken des Bettes. Einige Zeit später öffnete er seufzend die Augen einen Spalt weit. Durch ein Fenster sah er die aufgehende Sonne. Die ersten Strahlen malten helle Flecken auf den staubigen Teppich des Zimmers. Im Licht der Morgensonne konnte er deutlich die verblaßten Farben der zerschlissenen Bettvorhänge erkennen. Sich tiefer in die weichen Decken des Bettes einwickelnd, erfreute sich Alfred an den in den Sonnenstrahlen tanzenden Staubkörnern. Neben sich nahm er eine ebenfalls tief in die Laken gewickelte Gestalt war. Sie schien fest zu schlafen. Alfred beugte sich zur Seite, um einen Blick auf das Gesicht der schlafenden Person zu werfen. Erschrocken fuhr er zurück und fiel beinahe aus dem Bett, als er erkannte, wer sein Bettgefährte war. Dieser schien seine Umgebung jedoch nicht wahrzunehmen sondern zog sich im Schlaf nur das Laken wieder über den Kopf. Alfred konnte eine gewisse Faszination nicht unterdrücken. Der schlafende Vampir befand sich in einer hilflosen Lage, konnte ihm jetzt in keiner Weise gefährlich werden. Im Gegenteil, zum ersten Mal hatten sich ihre Rollen vertauscht. Vorsichtig zog er die Decke wieder vom Gesicht des Schlafenden und studierte dessen Gesichtszüge. Im Schlaf wirkte der Vampir wesentlich jünger und gelöster, da das verlangende und bedrohliche Glühen, das Alfred fürchtete, in seinen Augen fehlte. Beinahe konnte er nicht glauben, dass der Mann, der so friedlich schlief, ein Vampir war. Doch die Blässe seiner Haut und das fehlende Atmen waren eindeutig. Alfred erlaubte sich für einen Moment die Gedanken wandern zu lassen. Was hatte den gutaussehenden, wie er sich insgeheim eingestehen musste, Mann dazu gebracht, dieses Leben zu führen? Hatte er eine Wahl gehabt? War es sein Vater gewesen, der ihm das angetan hatte? Erschrocken hielt er in seinen Überlegungen inne. Er schalt sich für sein Mitleid und seine Faszination für das Monster, das sein Leben vermutlich in wenigen Stunden beenden würde. Doch noch hatte er eine Chance zur Flucht. Die Sonne war seine Verbündete, ihr Schein eine tödliche Waffe. In den letzten Minuten waren die Strahlen über den Fußboden immer weiter auf das Bett zu gekrochen, bald würden die ersten auf den ruhenden Vampir fallen. Alfred stellte sich vor, wie die sengenden Strahlen Herberts Fleisch zersetzen würden. Er erschauerte. Ein gräßliches und qualvolles Ende. "Nein," dachte er traurig, "selbst wenn mein Leben davon abhängt, ich kann es nicht! Was bin ich nur für ein Vampirjäger, der Professor wäre so enttäuscht, aber es ist mir einfach unmöglich. Wie kann ich einem intelligenten Wesen so etwas antun? Es fühlt sich für mich wie Mord an, einen Vampir zu töten." Traurig musterte er die stille Form im Gewirr der Decken. "Vermutlich wirst du meine Schwäche verspotten." sprach er die reglose Gestalt an. Dann stand er auf und zog die schweren, vom Alter fadenscheinigen Vorhänge vor dem Fenster und die zerschlissenen Bettvorhänge zu, um den schlafenden Vampir vor dem Sonnenlicht zu schützen.

Am Mittag erwachte Koukul. Er blinzelte in den Sonnenschein und genoß die Ruhe. In den wenigen Mittagsstunden war er der Herr des Schlosses. Schwerfällig erhob er sich und begann, die Nahrungsvorräte zu kontrollieren. Nur noch wenig stapelte in den hölzernen Regalen. Er machte sich daran, drei Schüsseln mit Brei zu füllen, eine für sich und zwei für die beiden überlebenden Sterblichen. Genüßlich aß er seine Mahlzeit und griff dann nach den beiden abkühlenden Schalen, um sie zu den Gefangenen zu bringen.

Im Verlies öffnete er die massive Zellentür, hinter welcher die Tochter des Wirtes gefangen saß. Sie sah ihn furchterfüllt an. Die junge Frau wich in eine Ecke der Kammer zurück, als er den Raum betrat. Aus großen Augen verfolgte sie jede seiner Bewegungen. Er stellte die Schüssel auf den Fußboden und wollte die Tür wieder verschließen, als sich die Gefangene zu seinen Füßen auf die Erde warf. "Bitte, laß mich nicht hier!" Flehte sie ihn an und griff nach seiner schwieligen Hand "Hilf' mir, ich weiß, dass du seiner Exzellenz immer treu warst. Du kennst mich, ich war sein Gast. Bitte, um seinet Willen!" Seufzend löste Koukul ihren Griff und schüttelte den Kopf. Er versuchte ihr verständlich zu machen, dass nicht mehr der Wille seines Herrn das Schloß regierte, aber das verzweifelte Mädchen schien seine Worte nicht zu verstehen. Er gab ein paar tröstende Laute von sich und verließ entschlossen die Zelle. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg, um auch Alfred eine Schüssel mit Nahrung zu bringen. Erschrocken stürmte er in den Raum, als er die Gestalt des Grafensohns in die Decken des riesigen Bettes gehüllt erblickte. Die Gefahr in der sich sein neuer Herr befand ließ ihn vor Sorge hastig ins Zimmer stolpern und die Schüssel und der lauwarme Brei fielen zu Boden.

Von dem Geräusch aufgeschreckt, fuhr Alfred auf. Die langen Stunden hatten ihn in der Dunkelheit des Zimmers eindösen lassen. Als er Koukuls heran stürmende Gestalt wahrnahm, hielt er schützend seine Hand vor sich. "Ich habe ihm kein Haar gekrümmt, Ehrenwort!" versicherte er dem scheinbar aufgebrachten Diener ängstlich. Dieser warf einen prüfenden Blick auf den schlafenden Vampir, packte dann den jungen Wissenschaftler und schleifte ihn aus dem Raum. Grob schob er ihn in ein benachbartes Zimmer und Alfred hörte, wie sich ein Schlüssel quietschend im Schloß drehte.

Koukul war wütend. Wie hatte er vergessen können, den Sarg des Schlossherrn zu schließen und dafür zu sorgen, dass dieser sich auch in Sicherheit vor den gefährlichen Strahlen der Sonne befand? Herbert hatte schon früher die Gefahr des Sonnenaufgangs unterschätzt oder vergessen und seiner eigenen Sicherheit in dieser Beziehung nur beiläufiges Interesse entgegen gebracht. Sein Vater hatte den jungen Mann - gelegentlich sogar mit sanfter Gewalt- daran erinnern müssen, den Sarg auszusuchen, wofür er jedoch nie Dank geerntet hatte. Nachdem er die unmittelbare Gefahr, die von Alfred ausging beseitigt hatte, machte Koukul sich daran, das Lager Herberts für den friedlich schlafenden Vampir sicher zu machen. Zu seinem Erstaunen musste er jedoch feststellen, dass er kaum etwas tun konnte, das nicht bereits getan worden war. Nachdenklich kontrollierte er den Raum ein zweites Mal und säuberte den Brei-verschmierten Teppich so gut er es vermochte. Dann verließ er den Raum leise. In Gedanken versunken wanderte er dann wieder zurück in die Küche, um noch einmal ein Frühstück für den Gefangenen zu zubereiten.


	2. chapter 2

Alfred untersuchte sein neues Gefängnis. Der Raum war offensichtlich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr benutzt worden. Die Möbel waren von einer dicken Staubschicht bedeckt und die Farben der Vorhänge und Teppiche ausgeblichen. Früher einmal mochte das Zimmer als Studierzimmer gedient haben. An einer Wand war ein großes Regal, gefüllt mit gebundenen Büchern im durch die Spalten des Vorhangs hereinfallendem Licht zu sehen, in einer Ecke stand ein alter Globus. Das wichtigste Möbelstück des Raumes war jedoch ein großer, alter und mit Papieren und Schreibwerkzeugen bedeckter Schreibtisch. Fasziniert nahm Alfred wahllos eines der Blätter in die Hand und blies den Staub von der Oberfläche. Dieser ließ ihn Niesen. Als sich die Staubwolke wieder gelegt hatte, betrachtete er neugierig das Blatt. In einer altertümlichen Schrift hatte der Schreiber sich Notizen über eine in der Region wachsende Heilpflanze gemacht. Kleine Zeichnungen erläuterten die einzelnen Teile und deren Verwendung. Eifrig sah sich der junge Wissenschaftler näher auf dem Schreibtisch um und entdeckte neben Notizen zu verschiedenen Themen auch gepresste Pflanzen, Mineralien, weitere Zeichnungen, ein Prisma und unter einem großen Haufen anatomischer Skizzen den Schädel einer Katze. Das Chaos und die Vielfalt der Studienobjekte erschienen ihm schier unerschöpflich. Der Besitzer des Schreibtisches schien von großer Neugier in vielen Bereichen der Naturwissenschaft zu sein, jedoch nie die Geduld gehabt zu haben, sich intensiv und ausschließlich mit einem Themengebiet zu befassen. Insgeheim vermutete Alfred, dass es eine Person nach dem Geschmack des Professors gewesen sein musste. Doch der Staub und die Vernachlässigung des Zimmers schienen darauf hinzudeuten, dass der Betreffende schon vor langer Zeit und sehr plötzlich das Interesse an seinen Studien verloren zu haben schien. Der junge Mann wandte sich von dem Schreibtisch ab und spähte durch die Vorhänge auf den verschneiten Innenhof des Schlosses. Das Fenster gab ihm keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht, denn er befand sich, wie er nun sah, in einem der oberen Stockwerke des Schlosses und die Außenwand des Gebäudes bot ihm keine Chance, hinunter zu klettern. Und selbst wenn dies der Fall gewesen wäre, so hätte er sich noch immer in dem ummauerten Innenhof befunden. Nun gut, daran war leider nichts zu ändern. Alfred zog die Vorhänge vor den großen Fenstern vollständig auf und befürchtete beinahe, dass der brüchige Stoff in seinen Händen zerfallen würde. Im warmen Licht der Nachmittagssonne kehrte er zurück an den Schreibtisch und widmete sich wieder dem erstaunlichen Sammelsurium von Fakten und Vermutungen, bis das Öffnen der Tür seine Gedanken unterbrach. Der Bucklige -Koukul - erinnerte sich Alfred, brachte ihm eine Schale mit einem warmen und appetitlich riechendem Brei. Ausgehungert nahm Alfred das Essen an sich und löffelte eilig.

Koukul sah kopfschüttelnd zu, wie der junge Mann das Essen herunter schlang. Selbst einige der Bewohner des Schlosses zeigten weniger Gier, wenn es um eine Mahlzeit ging. Aber gut, immerhin konnte der Gefangene sich nicht sicher sein, ob - und wann - er wieder Nahrung erhalten würde. Als der Mensch auch den letzten Rest aus der Schüssel gekratzt hatte wollte Koukul das Geschirr wieder an sich nehmen. Er griff nach der Schale und war erstaunt, als Alfred nach seinem Handgelenk griff. "Bitte!" flehte der junge Mann. Nicht schon wieder! Koukul war nicht erfreut noch einmal gebeten zu werden, Fluchthilfe zu leisten. Nur einmal in seinem Leben im Dienste des Grafen hatte er sich dazu hinreißen lassen, einer solchen Bitte nachzugeben. Einige Narben an seinem Körper erinnerten bis heute an den schmerzhaftesten Fehler seines Lebens. Ruckartig entzog er Alfred seine Hand. Doch dieser überraschte ihn ein zweites Mal. "Sagt, geht es Sarah gut? Ist sie verletzt? Bitte, ich muss es wissen!" Widerwillig gerührt von der Selbstlosigkeit des Menschen versicherte ihm Koukul, so gut es ihm möglich war, dass sich die Tochter des Wirtes unangetastet in ihrer Zelle befand. Dann verließ er eilig das Zimmer, bevor Alfred in seinem Gesicht sehen konnte, dass Koukul befürchtete, dass dieser Zustand nicht mehr lange anhalten würde.

Die letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne färbten den Horizont rot, als sich in den Eingeweiden des Schlosses ein Schatten zu regen begann. Das Klirren einer Kette erklang, als sich die Gestalt wie eine Katze streckte. Durch dieses Geräusch geweckt, begann auch eine Zweite, sich träge aufzusetzen.

Bleierne Müdigkeit machte seine Bewegungen langsam und schwerfällig. Der Professor brauchte alle Willenskraft, um seinen Körper zu zwingen, seinem Willen zu gehorchen. Er schlug die Augen auf und versuchte mit seinen Blicken die Dunkelheit zu durchdringen. Seine geschärften Sinne konnten jedes Geräusch in der kleinen Zelle wahrnehmen, doch die Dunkelheit in dem fensterlosen Raum war selbst für seine Augen undurchdringlich. Das Geräusch der über den Boden schleifenden Kette und die leisen, ungeduldigen Schritte des Grafen erinnerten den Professor deutlich an ihre Situation. Auch er begann, die bedrückende Enge der Zelle und den ersten Anflug einer schmerzhaften Leere in seinem Inneren zu fühlen. Es war eine Art Hunger, jedoch nicht nur das Bedürfnis nach Nahrung, sondern mehr, ein Verlangen nach Leben und Wärme. Fasziniert versuchte er seine Empfindungen zu analysieren und damit zu erfassen, was es bedeutete ein Vampir zu sein. "Zu schade, dass ich das meinen lieben Kollegen" sein Murmeln verwandelte sich bei diesen Worten in ein abfälliges Zischen "nicht vorlegen kann. Diese Beweise wären nicht anzuzweifeln." Dann begann er fröhlich in sich hinein zu kichern "Und Zweifler hätten einen schweren Stand, wenn man seinen Argumenten mit diesen Zähnen Nachdruck verleihen kann." freute er sich und betastete vorsichtig seine nadelspitzen Fänge. Berechnend übte er mit dem Daumen immer stärkeren Druck aus, bis ein Zahn die Haut durchbohrte und er einen Tropfen Blut schmeckte. Nichts hatte ihn auf die Intensität seiner Reaktion vorbereitet. Erschrocken riß er seinen Finger aus dem Mund und holte tief Luft, um sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Der Geschmack des Blutes hatte ein Verlangen in ihm geweckt, das nun tief in seinen Eingeweiden brannte und drohte, ihn zu verzehren. So sehr er sich auch bemühte, er konnte seine Gedanken nicht mehr von der Vorstellung lösen, seine Zähne tief in den Hals eines wehrlosen Opfers zu schlagen und dessen warmes, lebendiges Blut bis auf den letzten Tropfen zu trinken. Sein Verstand protestierte in seinem Kopf, dass dies Wahnsinn sei, er ein denkendes und vernunftbegabtes Wesen (sei) und seine Triebe keine Macht über ihn ausübten. Doch der neugeborene Vampir war hilflos dieser Abhängigkeit ausgeliefert. Vorsichtig näherte er sich der einzig erreichbaren Quelle des begehrten Elixiers.

Von Krolock hatte gespannt auf das Erwachen seines neusten Jüngers gewartet. Die ersten Stunden im Un-Leben eines jungen Vampirs waren prägend. Zu dieser Zeit war er für den Einfluß seines Mentors sehr empfänglich, leicht manipulierbar und sehr verletzlich. Auch Schwächen zeigten sich bereits deutlich, so dass ein Erzeuger schon früh entscheiden konnte, ob das von ihm erschaffene Geschöpf seinen Werten und Ansprüchen gerecht wurde. Viele überlebten diese Zeit nicht und nicht wenige starben durch die Hände ihres Erschaffers. Doch außer einer Neigung, sich tief in seine Gedanken zu versenken und Selbstgespräche zu führen, beides Eigenschaften, die der Wissenschaftler schon als Mensch besessen hatte, konnte der alte Vampir keinen Makel an seiner Schöpfung entdecken. Erleichtert wartete er ab. Die Neugier und Beherrschtheit des Neugeborenen überraschten ihn. Nur wenige Vampire konnten den ersten Hunger so mühelos kontrollieren. Doch dann erinnerte der Graf sich daran, dass der Professor schon als Mensch dem Verstand die Kontrolle über Körper und Geist überlassen hatte. "Es ist erstaunlich zu sehen, wie wenig der Übergang doch an uns ändert." sinnierte er. "Wenn der Tod nicht gerade ein Trauma auslöst, so sind wir doch nur, was wir schon immer waren, wenn unser Sterben uns von den Fesseln und der Moral der Gesellschaft befreit hat..."

Seine Sinne sagten ihm, dass der Professor sich ihm in der Dunkelheit näherte. Der Graf konnte seinen keuchenden Atem hören, ein Zeichen, dass der junge Vampir angestrengt versuchte, seine Begierde zu zügeln... und hoffnungslos versagte. Ein trauriges Lächeln glitt über das Gesicht des Grafen, als er sich erinnerte. Jeder kämpfte gegen den Hunger an... und früher oder später verlor jeder in ihrer kleinen Gemeinschaft diesen Kampf. Amüsiert wartete er auf den Angriff seines jüngsten Kindes.

Einige Stockwerke über den beiden, erwachte auch Herbert aus seinem Schlaf. Gähnend schlug er die Decken zurück, unter denen er den Tag verbracht hatte. Eine neue Nacht lag vor ihm. Gut gelaunt schwang er seine Beine aus dem Bett und streckte sich. Dann schritt er zu einem mannshohen Schrank aus dunklem Holz, in dem er seine Garderobe aufbewahrte. Er fühlte sich gut. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahrzehnten hatte er die Nacht nicht in der kalten und klammen Gruft verbracht, sondern - wie ein Sterblicher - in einem Bett geschlafen. Er beschloß, diese Annehmlichkeit beizubehalten. Die alten und konservativeren Veteranen möchten in ihren feuchten Gräbern verschimmeln, er würde in Zukunft in diesem Zimmer schlafen. Gleich wenn er sich angekleidet hatte, würde er Koukul anweisen, schwere Läden anzubringen und diese mit Riegeln zu versehen. Ausserdem musste er den Diener ins Dorf schicken, um dicken Stoff für neue Vorhänge zu kaufen und diese nähen zu lassen. Nicht zu vergessen ein fürstliches Festessen für Alfred, der ja nun auch in diesem Schloß lebte. Alfred - Herbert konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Schwungvoll öffnete er die Türen des geschnitzten Schrankes und lies sein Blick über die verschiedenen Gewänder wandern, die er im Laufe der Jahrhunderte angesammelte hatte. Mit der wechselnden Mode war seine Garderobe immer umfangreicher geworden, doch der Vampir trennte sich nur ungern von einem liebgewonnenen Kleidungsstück. Hemden, Jacken und Westen, Beinkleider, und Strümpfe, Schuhe und Stiefel in allen Farben und Formen leuchteten aus der dunklen Tiefe des Schrankes hervor. Stirnrunzelnd musterte Herbert die Auswahl. Was ihm vor einigen Nächten noch ausreichend vorgekommen war, schien dem freudigen Anlass nicht mehr gerecht zu werden. Er wollte für Alfred gut aussehen, doch war er nachlässig geworden. Beinahe Nichts in seinem Besitz entsprach noch der jetzigen Mode. Verstimmt wählte er ein weißes Hemd zu einer bestickten Weste, die er immer gemocht hatte und eine einfache schwarze Hose. Dazu suchte er aus einem dunklen Winkel des Schrankes ein paar feste Reitstiefel aus Leder aus. Er würde heute Nacht ausgehen und sich in der nächsten Stadt, etwa drei Reitstunden vom Schloß entfernt, nach der neusten Mode einkleiden lassen. Bevor er das Zimmer verließ, griff er noch nach seinem Mantel. Dann machte er sich auf die Suche nach Koukul, um diesem seine Instruktionen zu hinterlassen.

Der Diener nickte und machte sich daran, ein Pferd vor den Schlitten zu spannen, dann sattelte er auch eines der Reitpferde für den Sohn des Grafen. Herbert schwang sich in den Sattel und verließ den Hof. Die Hufe des Rosses hallte laut, als er durch den Torbogen ritt und wenige Augenblicke später war die Gestalt des Vampirs schon um eine Biegung des Weges verschwunden.

Koukul ließ das angeschirrte Tier vor dem Schlitten warten und begab sich noch einmal ins Innere des Gebäudes. Er stieg die Stufen hinauf und vergewisserte sich, dass Alfred mit Nahrung und Wasser versorgt, immer noch in dem Studierzimmer des Grafen eingeschlossen war. Dann begab er sich in den Keller. Auf dem Weg ins nahegelegene Dorf wollte er die Leiche des Professors, die er bestimmt in einer der Zellen finden würde, entsorgen. Ärgerlich schimpfte und murrte er über die Gleichgültigkeit der Vampire ihren "Essensresten" gegenüber. Immer musste er - Koukul - dafür sorgen, dass die Leichen verschwanden, doch dieser Dienst würde als selbstverständlich betrachtet und nie gewürdigt. Langsam stapfte er leise vor sich hin schimpfend die gewundene Treppe in die Tiefe.

Abronsius näherte sich geduckt dem Grafen. Jede Faser seines Körpers drängte ihn, sich auf die stille Gestalt zu stürzen, doch ein Rest seines Verstandes sagte ihm, dass dies ein großer Fehler sei. Der ältere Vampir war ihm in jeder Hinsicht überlegen, besonders, da der Professor seine neu erworbenen Fähigkeiten und Kräfte nicht kannte oder kontrollieren konnte. Doch das Blut, das er in den Adern des anderen wußte, machte es ihm unmöglich, einen rationalen Gedanken zu fassen. Lockend umschmeichelte seine Gegenwart seine überempfindlichen Sinne. Immer weiter näherte er sich der Quelle dieses Elixiers. Der Graf machte keinen Versuch, ihn zurückzuhalten. Er schien abzuwarten. Der Professor konnte seine Gier nicht länger beherrschen und mit einem kläglich klingenden Knurren das über seine Lippen kam, warf er sich auf Krolock. Schneller als er reagieren konnte hatte der Graf ausgeholt. Mit der Rückseite seiner Hand schlug er dem neugeborenen Vampir ins Gesicht, so dass dieser weit in den Raum geschleudert wurde. Abronsius schüttelte sich wie ein nasser Hund, als er zu verstehen versucht, was gerade so schnell abgelaufen war. Mit einem verärgerten Zischen warf er sich erneut auf seinen Gefährten, doch wiederum wurde er zu Boden geschleudert. Seine Wange brannte, und einer der Ringe des Grafen hatte die bleiche Haut aufgerissen. Mit der Hand berührte er die blutende Wunde vorsichtig. "Mein Blut ist ein Privileg, dessen meine Kinder sich erst würdig erweisen müssen. Es kommt nicht ohne einen Preis. Bist du bereit, ihn zu zahlen, so wird dir gewährt, was du ersehnst!" Die Stimme des grauhaarigen Vampirs klang kalt und drohend, ein düsteres Versprechen in der Dunkelheit. Abronsius begann zu verstehen, was es hieß, abhängig zu sein. Während er gedankenverloren das Blut an seinen Fingern ableckte, schwor er sich, weder zu betteln, noch seinen Willen brechen zu lassen. Eisig schweigend verzog er sich mit knurrendem Magen in eine Ecke des Verlieses.

Koukul hörte ein lautes Poltern hinter einer der Türen im Verlies des Schlosses. Erstaunt hielt er inne und lauschte. Er glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen, als er die Stimme seines Meisters durch den steinernen Flur hallen hörte. Die genauen Worte waren durch die dicke Tür nicht zu verstehen, aber der Klang war im schon seit Jahren vertraut. Neugierig näherte er sich der Zellentür, hinter der er die Stimme vernommen hatte und drückte sein Ohr gegen das Holz. Nichts. Es war wieder Stille im Keller eingekehrt. Doch Koukul brauchte Gewissheit. Mit einem schlechten Gewissen zog er einen Schlüsselbund aus der Tasche und steckte den passenden Schlüssel in das rostige Schloß.

Der Graf drehte neugierig den Kopf, als er hörte, wie ein Schlüssel ins Schloß der schweren Tür geschoben würde. Schneller als der Professor erfassen konnte, was geschah, durchquerte der Vampir mit zwei langen Schritten den Raum. Er konnte die Furcht und das Erstaunen in den Augen des Wissenschaftlers sehen, als er ihm zu hauchte: "Vergiß' nicht, du bist mein Geschöpf!" Dann nahm er ihm mit einem Hieb gegen die Schläfe das Bewußtsein. Herbert würde nicht merken, was wirklich geschehen war, ein bewußtloser Vampir unterschied sich durch kein Anzeichen von einem Leichnam. Er würde die vermeintliche Leiche aus dem Verlies entfernen. Wenn der Professor erst einmal aus der Zelle entkommen war, würde er ihn zwingen können, zu seiner Hilfe zurückzukehren, den noch war der junge Vampir hilflos auf die Führung seines Erzeugers angewiesen. Bevor sich die Tür ganz geöffnet hatte, war der Graf bereits in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke des Raumes und starrte düster auf den breiter werdenden Spalt, hinter dem er ein flackerndes Licht sehen konnte. Verwundert hob er den Kopf als er den Herzschlag der Gestalt hörte, die sich schemenhaft gegen das Licht abzeichnete. Koukul? Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Herbert dumm genug war, dem buckligen Diener so viel Vertrauen zu schenken. Die Gefahr, hintergangen zu werden war enorm und er hatte seinen Sohn nicht für einen Narren gehalten. Dann erkannte er jedoch, dass der Diener mindestens eben so erstaunt war, ihn vorzufinden, wie umgekehrt. Also war dieses Zusammentreffen nicht von Herbert geplant, sondern auf die Eigeninitiative des Gefolgsmannes zurück zu führen. Die Stimmung des Grafen verbesserte sich, beinahe konnte er bereits fühlen, wie die Kette sich von seiner Fessel löste. "Koukul!" begrüßte er gemessen, aber wohlwollend den verkrüppelten Mann, der immer noch sprachlos in die Zelle starrte.

Koukul wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte, als er die Zelle aufschloß. Die Stimme seines Herrn kam im unwirklich vor und einen Augenblick zweifelte er daran, sie wirklich vernommen zu haben. Doch als er die Tür öffnete, sah er im Licht seiner Laterne die hochaufgerichtete und selbst im Schmutz der Zelle noch vornehm wirkende Gestalt seines Meisters. Gemischte Gefühle bemächtigten sich seiner. Würde sein Herr seine Dienste für den Sohn des Grafen als Untreue bestrafen? Oder konnte er mit der Dankbarkeit des Grafen rechnen, falls er es schaffte, ihn zu befreien?

Auch Sarah hatte die Stimme ihres adligen Verehrers erkannt. Der Klang hatte sie auffahren lassen, war es doch der erste Klang, den sie seit Stunden in ihrer Zelle vernommen hatte. Sie schöpfte Hoffnung. Sicher würde der wahre Herr des Schlosses sie nicht der Gewalt seines Sohnes überlassen.

Sie wußte von der besitzergreifenden Art des Grafen, die sie zu Beginn ihrer Bekanntschaft erschreckt, ihr später jedoch sehr geschmeichelt hatte. Sie hielt den Atem an, als sie angestrengt in die Dunkelheit lauschte, doch nur Stille umgab sie.

Von Krolock nahm die reglose Gestalt des Professors mühelos vom Boden auf und lud sie seinem treuen Diener auf die Schulter. Er hatte ihm tief in die Augen gesehen und gespürt, wie dessen Verstand sich seiner Herrschaft beugte, wie er es schon unzählige Male getan hatte. Doch zum ersten Mal erkannte der Graf, dass die uneingeschränkte Loyalität des Dieners mehr war, als er je Erzwingen hatte können. Selbst die härteste Grausamkeit des Vampirs war für den mißgestalteten Mann leichter zu ertragen, als der Spott und das Gelächter der Menschen. Ein Monster unter den Menschen, hatte er die Gesellschaft eines wahren Monsters gewählt und war nie für das bestraft worden, was er war. Der Graf staunte, dass ihm nicht bereits früher aufgefallen war, dass der Bucklige in ihm beinahe einen strengen aber gerechten Ziehvater sah und ihn auch so behandelte. Aber, so sagte er sich, früher war Koukul in seinen Augen nur ein nützliches Werkzeug gewesen. "Wenn dies alles vorüber ist." dachte er sich und konnte ein sardonisches Lächeln nicht unterdrücken "So muss ich Herbert unbedingt seinen 'Adoptivbruder' vorstellen." Er sah Koukul nach, als dieser schwankend die Gestalt des Professors die Treppe nach oben trug. Er würde ihn, wenn er erwachte, in der Nähe des Dorfes absetzen. Krolock fürchtete nicht um das Leben seines Dieners. Mit seinem eigenen Blut hatte er den Mann im Dunkel der Zelle gezeichnet und kein Vampir, der an seiner Existenz hing würde es wagen, ihn herauszufordern.

Koukuls Schritte waren laut in der Stille des Kerkers zu hören, als er wieder zurückkehrte. Entschuldigend machte er dem Grafen verständlich, dass der Schlüssel zu der Kette, welche seinen Herrn an die Wand der Zelle fesselte ausschließlich im Besitz seines Sohnes war. Der Graf schien sein Gestammel zu verstehen. Er zuckte mit den Achseln und sagte "Nun gut, alles zu seiner Zeit. Du weißt, ich bitte ungern darum, aber könntest du mir bei Deiner Heimkehr etwas mitbringen?" Koukul wusste wie unangenehm es seinem Herrn war, von ihm, einem Diener, etwas erbitten zu müssen. Der Graf hatte schon seit Jahrhunderten keine Bitte mehr an jemanden richten müssen. Koukul verstand, um was sein Herr ihn bat. Menschliches Blut... Er dachte kurz nach und verließ die Zelle des Vampirs, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen abzuschließen. Mit einem weiteren eisernen Schlüssel von seinem schweren Schlüsselbund öffnete er die Nachbarzelle und spähte ins Innere. In einer Ecke konnte er das junge Mädchen erkenne, an dem sein Meister vor wenigen Nächten Gefallen gefunden hatte. Der Aufenthalt in dem Gefängnis des Schlosses hatte ihr gepflegtes Äusseres zerstört, doch Schmutz und Kälte schienen ihre verletzliche Schönheit zu betonen. Er näherte sich vorsichtig der verängstigten Frau und zog sie sanft auf die Füße. Nachdem er sie befreit hatte, führte er sie aus ihrer Zelle. Ihre Augen hatten sich noch nicht an das Licht der Laterne gewöhnt, als er sie mit sanftem Druck zum Grafen geleitet. Sie betrat die Zelle zögernd. Koukul stellte die Laterne auf dem Fußboden ab, verschloß die Tür und verließ den Keller.

Alfred konnte das schwankende Licht an dem Pferdeschlitten von seiner Position am Fenster deutlich erkennen, als Koukul das Pferd aus dem Hof in Richtung der schmalen verschneiten Straße führte. Zuvor hatte er beobachtet, wie der Diener eine reglose Gestalt auf das Gefährt lud. Der Verdacht, der Alfred erzittern lies wurde immer stärker. Er würde den Professor nie mehr lebend wieder sehen. Er konnte seine Tränen nicht zurückhalten, als er dem kleinen schwankenden Lichtpunkt in der Finsternis mit den Augen folgte. "Allein!" fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf. Zum ersten mal fühlte er die Mauern des Schlosses wie eine erdrückende Last auf seinen Schultern. Niemand mehr, den er um Rat fragen oder um Anleitung bitten konnte. Jede Entscheidung - sein. Was mochte seinem Mentor zugestoßen sein? Hatte er gelitten? Vor seinem inneren Auge spielten sich grausame Szenen ab. Nur der Gedanke an Sarah, die in der Tiefe des Verlieses auf Rettung wartete, hielt den jungen Mann davon ab, sich aus dem Fenster auf den verschneiten Innenhof zu stürzen, um dem Schicksal des Professors zu entgehen.

Im Schein der Laterne, die Koukul zurückgelassen hatte, konnte Sarah das Gesicht des Grafen erkennen. Seine Wangen wirkten blasser und eingefallener, als bei ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen vor wenigen Tagen, aber er hatte nichts von seiner stolzen und einschüchternden Art verloren. Abwartend schien er sie zu mustern. Ungewollt errötete Sarah, als sie seinen eindringlichen Blick spürte. Wie konnte er sie durch seine bloße Gegenwart so unsicher machen? Langsam und bewußt hob sie den Blick wieder und sah ihm tief und herausfordernd in die Augen. Diese Augen! Sarah verlor sich in den Tiefen der beiden schimmernden Sterne. Je länger sie seinem Blick standhielt um so weniger konnte sie den Ausdruck seiner Augen deuten. War es Ruhe und Weisheit? Wissen? Macht? Für einen Augenblick war sie sich sicher, eine unendliche Müdigkeit zu erkennen, um im nächsten davon überzeugt, Hunger und Zorn in den Tiefen brennen zu sehen. Er schien sie abzuschätzen, seine Augen drangen in ihr Innerstes vor. Scheinbar fand er die Anworten in ihr, die sie selbst in seinem Blick nicht erkennen konnte. Das Kaleidoskop der Gefühle und Empfindungen in seinen Augen verschwand und machte einem sanfteren, aber forderndem Ausdruck Platz. "Komm zu mir Sternkind!" sprach er sie mit dem Kosenamen an, den er ihr gegeben hatte. Ohne sich ihrer Handlung bewußt zu werden, legte sie eine Hand in die ausgestreckte Rechte des Grafen und ließ zu, dass er sie näher zu sich zog. Seine Hand war ruhig und kühl. Langsam hob er ihre Hand an seine Lippen und berührte sie. Sarah hielt den Atem an. Die Spannung in dem kleinen Raum war deutlich zu spüren. Gespannt hielt sie still, als er ihre Hand dreht und ihr Handgelenk mit seinen Lippen streifte. Die Berührung war sanft, seine Lippen unnatürlich kühl. Wieder suchte er mit seinen Augen Blickkontakt. Sarah spürte, dass er sie mit einem Arm noch näher an sich zog, sie an sich presste, als hungere er nach der Wärme ihres Körpers. Die zweite Hand hielt noch immer ihre Hand. "Schließ die Augen und laß mich dich führen!" Die sonst so wohltönende Stimme des Vampirs klang rauh, als er angestrengt versuchte, seinen Hunger zu zähmen. Sarah sah erschrocken zu ihm auf, das gierige Verlangen in seiner Stimme ließ sie zurückschrecken. Doch der Griff des Grafen lockerte sich nicht. Panik breitete sich in ihr aus, als sie keinen Millimeter von dem auf einmal sehr gefährlich wirkendem Wesen der Nacht zurück weichen konnte.

Von Krolock zog verärgert die Brauen zusammen. Er hatte seine Kontrolle über die junge Frau in seinen Armen überschätzt. Trotz ihrer Jugend und Unerfahrenheit war sie stark. Stark genug um dem Vampir entgegen zu treten. Bei dem Spiel der Verführung, das er liebte, durfte er sich, wie er nun erkannte, in ihrem Fall nicht ausschließlich auf die Anziehungskraft seiner vampirischen Existenz verlassen. Zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte er die Herausforderung, die sie darstellte willkommen geheißen, hätte das Spiel über Wochen gespielt, um der Eintönigkeit und Langeweile seiner Nächte zu entgehen. Doch gerade zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er auf ihr Blut angewiesen. Andererseits wollte er wenn möglich vermeiden, ihr Leben mit Gewalt zu nehmen. Ihr kindlicher Charme hatte ihn verzaubert. Auch wenn es schon seit Jahrhunderten niemandem mehr gelungen war, sein Herz zu berühren, hatte die Tochter des Wirtes Wärme in sein Heim gebracht. "Und wenn ich ganz ehrlich sein soll," dachte er bei sich "Wer würde sie nicht begehren?" Ihre Jugend, die Lebensfreude und Energie zogen ihn an, ließen ihn sein Alter vergessen. Er zwang sich, ihre Hand loszulassen, lockerte seinen Griff ein wenig, ohne sie aus seinen Armen entfliehen zu lassen, und versuchte, sie mit so viel Geduld und Sanftheit wie er aufbringen konnte wieder zu beruhigen. "Sssssh, Kind, alles ist in Ordnung. Hab' keine Angst. Du weißt, dass ich nichts tun würde, was Du nicht willst." Mit der Rückseite des Zeigefingers fuhr er sanft über ihre Wangen. Die fluchtbereite Anspannung in ihrem Körper lies nach und er lies seine freie Hand weiter sanft über ihren Körper wandern, bis er spürte, wie sich eine Spannung anderer Art in ihr ausbreitete. "Schließ die Augen und vertrau mir!" hauchte er und diesmal gelang es ihm beinahe, den Hunger aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.

Gehorsam schloß Sarah die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die Stimme und die Berührungen des Vampirs. "So ist es gut, ganz ruhig!" Die Worte hüllten sie ein, seine kühlen Finger zeichneten die Linien ihres Körpers nach und hinterließen kribbelnde Spuren auf ihrer Haut. Sie wußte, was kommen würde, erinnerte sich dunkel an den plötzlichen Schmerz des Bisses, als der Graf seinen Preis auf dem Ball eingefordert hatte. Doch gleichzeitig war ihr klar, dass er sich dieses Mal noch zurückhielt. Sein Angriff würde nicht wieder so plötzlich und überraschend kommen. Und tief in ihrem Inneren musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie das Gefühl genossen hatte, für einen Augenblick das Zentrum seines Universums zu sein. Die Sanftheit die er in dem Bemühen sie zu beruhigen an den Tag legte, verbarg seine fordernde Wildheit nur unzulänglich. Aber dies schreckte Sarah nicht. Sie genoß das Gefühl, dass ihre Gegenwart ihn zwang um seine Selbstbeherrschung zu kämpfen. Wenn er verlor, war es ein Sieg für sie. Dies war ihr letzter klarer Gedanke, bevor sich ihre Welt auf einen Strudel des Gefühls beschränkte.

Zufrieden beobachte der Vampir, wie die Augen der jungen Frau in seinem Arm sich gehorsam schlossen. Er konnte fühlen, wie sie auf seine Stimme und die zärtliche Berührung seiner Finger reagierte. Gelöst lag sie wieder dicht an ihn gepreßt in seinem Griff. Sie hieß ihn willkommen, war bereit für seinen dunklen Kuss. Auf ihrem Gesicht lag ein sanftes Lächeln, als er sich über sie beugte. Federleicht berührte er mit den Lippen ihr Ohr. "Spüre die Ewigkeit." flüsterte er, dann glitt sein Mund über ihre Wange, folgte den Konturen ihres Gesichts zu ihrem Hals, bis er das schnelle Schlagen ihres Pulses unter seinen Küssen fühlen konnte.

Voller Erwartung hielt Sarah den Atem an. Der Mund des Grafen bedeckte ihre Kehle mit zärtlichen Küssen, sie konnte die scharfen Zähne hinter seinen sanften Lippen spüren. Noch hielt er seinen Hunger zurück, doch die junge Frau wußte, was sich hinter der Maske ihres Liebhabers verbarg. Schon einmal hatte sie die Schwelle mit ihm überschritten, damals ein verängstigtes Kind, das sich der wahren Natur ihres Verführers nicht bewußt war. Dieses Mal lag sie freiwillig und wissend in seinen Armen. Als die Zunge des Vampirs über die Vene ihres Halses strich, bereitete sie sich innerlich auf den Schmerz vor.

Ohne weiter zu zögern biß er zu. Blut strömte warm und berauschend in seinen Mund. Die ersten Schlucke überwältigten seine Sinne, seine Welt beschränkte sich auf das Aroma des Lebens. Die Frau in seinem Griff stöhnte auf und versuchte schwach, sich seinen Händen zu entwinden. Doch von Krolocks Griff lockerte sich nicht. Nach einigen Sekunden erlosch ihr Widerstand und der Graf ließ sich mit seinem Opfer auf den Boden der Zelle sinken. Nachdem sein erster Hunger gestillt war, trank er langsam und genüßlich das ausströmende Blut.

Der Schmerz, als sich die scharfen Fänge des Vampirs in ihre Haut bohrten war unerträglich. Unwillkürlich versuchte Sarah, sich ihm zu entziehen. Doch der eiserne Griff ließ kein Entkommen zu. Hilflos musste sie sich ihm ergeben. Nach einigen Sekunden reduzierte sich der Schmerz auf ein dumpfes Pochen. An die Brust des Grafen gelehnt, ließ Sarah sich in die Dunkelheit fallen. Seine Gegenwart, den Halt, den er ihrem Körper gab, seine Zähne an ihrem Hals, seine Zunge an der Wunde, waren der Sinn ihres Daseins. Ohne ihn würde die Dunkelheit sie verschlingen. Sie spürte, wie ihre Kraft nachließ, ihre Beine nicht länger das Gewicht ihres Körpers tragen konnten. Nur die Arme ihres dunklen Engels bewahrten sie davor, zu Boden zu sinken. Nach einer Zeit, die ihr wie die Ewigkeit vorkam, ließ der Vampir sie sanft in seinen Armen zu Boden gleiten. Ohne seine Lippen von der Wunde zu lösen folgte er ihr.

* * *

**ANMERKUNG**: _Abblende... hier könnte einiges passieren, das der Leser sich besser in seiner (und ich bin mir sicher, einige von euch haben eine blühende) Fantasie ausmalt ;-)_

* * *

Abronsius erlangte das Bewußtsein in einer tiefen Schneewehe wieder. Erstaunt und verwirrt setzte er sich auf und blickte sich um. Er befand sich an der Straße, die zu dem Dorf führte, in dem er und sein Assistent vor einigen Tagen eingetroffen waren. Es schneite leicht und Schnee rieselte zu Boden, als der Professor sich aufsetzte. Die fallenden Flocken hatten die Schlittenspur auf dem Weg noch nicht bedeckt. "Was geht hier vor?" fragte sich der Wissenschaftler. Die Lichter des Dorfes verhießen Wärme und lockten ihn. Erstaunt, dass ihm der klirrende Frost zwar unangenehm war, jedoch nicht in dem Maße, wie er es aus seinem sterblichen Leben gewöhnt war, machte er sich auf den Weg. Seine Gedanken kreisten um sein neues Dasein. Bisher hatte er seine schärferen Sinne, die Stärke und Ausdauer noch nicht erproben können. Er verfiel versuchsweise in einen Dauerlauf und stellte erstaunt fest, dass er problemlos längere Zeit laufen konnte. "Eines ist sicher, das Seitenstechen und die Kurzatmigkeit ist etwas, das ich bestimmt nicht vermissen werde!" stellte er fest. Überhaupt fühlte er sich in seinem Körper sehr wohl. Die Gebrechen des Alter hatte er verloren. Vielleicht war seine Vorstellung von einem Dasein als Untoter von Vorurteilen geprägt? Bislang hatte er nicht dass Gefühl, ein blutdürstendes geiferndes Monster zu sein, dessen Gedanken sich einzig und allein auf das Töten konzentrierten. Ein Knacken im Gebüsch erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Mühelos konnte er den Ursprung des Geräuschs ausmachen. Ein dick vermummter Schatten schlich durch die Dunkelheit. Das Schlagen eines Herzens dröhnte in seinen Ohren. Neugierig schlich der neugeborene Vampir näher an die Gestalt heran. Ein Mann, unrasiert und nach Alkohol riechend quälte sich mit einem Sack durch das Unterholz. Von Zeit zu Zeit hielt er inne, um eine Schlinge zu kontrollieren. Endlich hatte er Erfolg. Ein in der Kälte schon steif gefrorenes Kaninchen verschwand im Sack des Mannes. Als er sich umdrehte, um wieder in Richtung des Dorfes zu wandern, stand Abronsius hinter ihm. Erschrocken fuhr der Bauer zusammen. Als er die schmächtige Gestalt des Professors im Dunkeln wahrnahm, beruhigte er sich wieder. Sein Herzschlag verlangsamte sich ein wenig und der Professor konnte die Erleichterung des Fremden spüren. Die war ein Gegner, mit dem der Mann sich zutraute fertig zu werden. Der Puls des Mannes und das Blut, das verlockend durch dessen Adern strömte, schien Abronsius zu rufen. Keine Macht der Welt konnte ihn jetzt stoppen! Obwohl er noch einige Momente zuvor geglaubt hatte, seine neuen Instinkte unter Kontrolle zu haben, schenkte er dem unglücklichen Menschen jetzt ein unheilvolles Lächeln, bei dem seine neuen Fänge bedrohlich im Licht des Mondes glänzten. Mit einem Aufschrei warf der Bauer den Sack nach dem Vampir und drehte sich um. Schnaufend lief er in den dichter werdenden Wald hinein. Ärgerlich befreite sich Abronsius von dem alten Leinensack. Er war sich seiner Sache zu sicher gewesen. Zähnebleckend folgte er den Fußspuren des Mannes, entschlossen, diese Beute nicht entkommen zu lassen. Sein Verstand kämpfte auf verlorenem Posten, gegen die Verlockung des Blutes hatte der Neugeborene keine Chance.

Als er den Mann erreichte warf er sich ohne zu zögern auf dessen Rücken und in einer Wolke aus Schnee gingen die beiden zu Boden. Gierig zerrte er den wollenen Schal um den Hals des Menschen zur Seite schlug er seine Zähne in dessen Hals. Der Geruch von Alkohol überdeckte den abstoßenden Geruch nach Knoblauch, den der Professor naserümpfend zur Kenntnis nahm, beinahe. Die Hände des Mannes schlugen um sich und griffen ins Leere. Auf einmal schloß sich ihr Griff um einen Ast, der von Schnee bedeckt auf dem Waldboden gelegen hatte. Mit der Kraft eines Verzweifelten stieß der Mann den Vampir von sich und näherte sich drohend dem zu Boden gegangenen Geschöpf mit dem Ast. "Das ist für meinen Sohn und meine Frau, Satan!" rief er, als er auf den Vampir losging. Überrascht sah Abronsius zu der bedrohlich spitzen Waffe auf. Verzweifelt wich er aus, als der Bauer sich auf ihn stürzte. Es gelang ihm, dem Mann die tödliche Waffe aus den Händen zu winden. Wut vernebelte seine Sinne. Zuckend starb der Mensch in seiner Umarmung. Mit dem Geschmack des Blutes seines ersten Opfers im Mund, kam der Professor wieder zu Sinnen. Angeekelt befreite er sich von der erkaltenden Leiche des Bauern. Sein Gewissen, das sich bisher nicht geregt hatte machte ihm zu schaffen. Er war genau zu dem Geschöpf geworden, dass er gejagt und verachtet hatte. Ein Mörder. Die zivilisierte Schale konnte sein Wesen nicht verbergen, in seinem Innersten war er verdammt. Trotz seiner Vorsätze und seines überlegenen Verstandes hatte er einen Menschen getötet. Beschämt kehrte er zur Straße zurück. Als er den Sack mit dem toten Kaninchen fand, nahm er ihn an sich und folgte der Straße ins Dorf. Er wanderte durch die leeren Straßen, sah in erleuchtete Fenster und trauerte um seine Sterblichkeit. Das tote Kaninchen ließ er auf der Schwelle eines Bauernhauses zurück. Vor dem Geschäft einer Schneiderin sah er den Schlitten des Grafen stehen. Die Fenster waren noch erleuchtet und Abronsius konnte durch die Eisblumen am Fenster Koukul erkenne, der einer eingeschüchterten grauhaarigen Frau mühsam seine Wünsche erklärte. Er wanderte weiter, bis er zu dem Gasthaus kam, das ihn vor einer Ewigkeit, wie es ihm erschien, beherbergt hatte. Als er sich dem Gebäude näherte, öffnete sich die Tür und zwei Männer traten aus dem Schein des Feuers ins Freie. Die Wirtin wollte gerade die Tür hinter den letzten Gästen schließen, die Anzeichen der Trauer tief in ihr Gesicht gegraben, als die drei ihn erkannten. Keine der Personen zweifelte einen Augenblick, was für ein Geschöpf sie vor sich hatten. Das Zetern der Witwe rief die Nachbarschaft zusammen. Eine Gruppe Menschen näherte sich bedrohlich dem Professor. Dieser Eine sollte für alles bezahlen, was das Dorf unter der Herrschaft des Vampirs zu erleiden hatte. Ohne nachzudenken drehte sich Abronsius um und ergriff die Flucht.

Koukul verließ das erleuchtete Geschäft in der Gewißheit, dass der Auftrag zu seiner Zufriedenheit erledigt werden würde. Morgen würde er die bestellten Vorhänge abholen können. Das aufgebrachte Schreien einer wütenden Menge machte ihn neugierig. Er bestieg den Schlitten und lenkte ihn langsam über die Hauptstraße. Bald konnte er eine dürre Gestalt erkennen, die vor den aufgebrachten Menschen floh. Als der Verfolgte näher zu ihm aufschloß, konnte er die furchtsam verzerrten Gesichtszüge des Professors ausmachen. Ohne darüber nachzudenken zügelte er das Pferd, bis dieser vollständig zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte. Dann packte er den erstaunten Vampir am Kragen seines Gewands und hob ihn mühelos zu sich auf den Bock. Mit knallender Peitsche trieb er dann das Pferd an und schon bald hatten sie das Dorf weit hinter sich gelassen und näherten sich dem Schloß, das sich deutlich gegen den Nachthimmel abhob. Der Professor an seiner Seite schwieg beharrlich. Koukul musterte ihn neugierig. Nur wenige Vampir wären vor dem Mob geflohen. Die meisten warfen sich in den Kampf, um so viele Menschen wie möglich mit sich in den Tod zu reißen. Nur wenige - diejenigen mit der Gabe zu überleben und sehr mächtig zu werden - wußten, wann es besser war einem Kampf auszuweichen. Dieser Neugeborene würde sich in einigen Jahrhunderten zu einer Ernst zu nehmenden Gefahr entwickeln. Der Graf hatte seine Kinder immer sorgfältig gewählt und auch dieses würde ihn nicht enttäuschen. Koukul nickte zufrieden vor sich hin. Bald würde wieder Ruhe im Schloß einkehren.

Im Schloß angekommen, schirrte Koukul das Pferd aus, rieb es ab und führte es in den Stall, wo er es fütterte. Das Reitpferd des Sohnes seines Meisters stand noch nicht im Stall. Also führte der Diener den gleichgültigen Vampir widerstandslos in den Keller des Schlosses. Vorsichtig schloß er den Kerker des Grafen auf und spähte in die Zelle. Ineinander geschlungen lagen der Vampir und die schöne rothaarige Tochter des Wirtes auf dem spärlich mit Stroh bedeckten Steinfußboden der Zelle. Von Krolock hob langsam den Kopf und fixierte den Buckligen. Dieser gab Abronsius einen Stoß und schob ihn unsanft in die Zelle.

Der Graf musterte den Professor intensiv. Die Passivität seines Jüngers besorgte ihn. Der junge Vampir hatte getrunken, ein Rest des Blutes verschmierte immer noch seinen Mund. Doch die Augen starrten leer in den Raum. "Ich hätte ihn bei seiner ersten Jagd nicht alleine lassen dürfen" dachte der Graf verärgert. Die Lust am Tod eines Menschen, war für die meisten Vampire ein Schock, in manchen Fällen mussten sie behutsam heran geführt werden. Diejenigen, die auch im Leben schon skrupellos genug zum Morden gewesen waren, wurden selten gute Vampire. Im Rausch metzelten sie unzählige Opfer hin und wurden schnell von den aufgebrachten Menschen oder von ihrem eigenen Erzeuger getötet, den sie mit diesem Verhalten in Gefahr brachten. Doch was geschehen war, war geschehen. Er musste den Professor auf andere Gedanken bringen. In gewisser Weise war sein wissenschaftlicher Verstand ein Segen. Ein Problem zu lösen würde ihm helfen. Von Krolock richtete sich auf, wobei Sarah von ihm glitt. Er legte den Kopf der Reglosen vorsichtig zu Boden und sprach Abronsius an: "Professor?" Als er spürte, wie sich dessen Blick langsam wieder fokusierte und die Gedanken in die Gegenwart zurückkehrten sprach er weiter: "Kind, es ist Zeit, dir deinen Platz zu verdienen!" Innerlich erlaubte sich der Vampir ein Lächeln, als er die Reaktion Abronsius auf diese Anrede bemerkte. Er würde sich bald Zeit nehmen und einige Einzelheiten der vampirischen Etikette mit seinem Sprößling besprechen müssen. Streng musterte er den Wissenschaftler und dieser verschluckte die protestierende Bemerkung, die ihm schon auf der Zunge lag. Von Krolock ließ sich nichts anmerken, als er seinen Schützling anwies, sich vor den anderen Vampiren verborgen zu halten und nach dem Schlüssel zu der Kette zu suchen, die den Grafen noch immer an die Wand seines Gefängnisses fesselte. Abronsius lauschte wortlos. "Wenn der Schlüssel in deinem Besitz ist, kehre zu mir zurück. Du wirst belohnt werden. Dein neues Leben muss verwirrend sein, ich werde dir zeigen, welche Geheimnisse die Nacht und dein neues Dasein birgt. Fürchte nicht, jedes Begehren kann kontrolliert werden, dir fehlt nur noch die Erfahrung und Disziplin. Lerne!" versprach der Graf. Zum ersten Mal, seit er dem älteren Vampir gegenüberstand zeigte sich eine positive Regung auf dem Gesicht des anderen Mannes. Von Krolock nahm die Neugierde und Hoffnung, die in dessen Augen brannte erfreut zur Kenntnis. Er schien einen ebenbürtigen Verstand gefunden zu haben. Gemeinsam würden sie der Natur ihre Geheimnisse entreißen. Er entließ Koukul und wandte sich wieder der nur scheinbar leblosen Gestalt der jungen Frau zu, die zu seinen Füßen lag, als die Tür ins Schloß fiel.

Abronsius folgte Koukul langsam die steinerne Treppe mit den unregelmäßigen Stufen hinauf. Das Licht der Lampe, die der Diener trug, malte Schatten an die Wände. Entschlossen verdrängte der Professor jeden Gedanken an den Tod des Menschen. Als sie die oberen Stockwerke erreichten, bat er Koukul um eine Waschschüssel und warmes Wasser. Lange wusch er sich Gesicht und Hände, bis er sich sicher war, dass kein Tropfen Blut mehr an ihm klebte. Er näherte sich einem alten, halbblinden Spiegel, um sein Erscheinungsbild zu überprüfen. Doch die glatte Fläche zeigte ihm nur den hinter ihm liegenden Raum. Fasziniert beugte er sich vor und berührte die kühle Oberfläche. Nichts. Die Naturgesetze schienen aufgehoben. "Dieses Rätsel muss ich lösen!" schwor sich der Wissenschaftler, als er ein Taschentuch aus einer seiner Taschen zog und damit vor dem Spiegel herum wedelte. Solange er den Stoff in der Hand hielt, zeigte sich kein Abbild, ließ er ihn los, war das Spiegelbild des langsam zu Boden sinkenden Tuchs deutlich zu erkennen. Koukul kehrte mit ein paar alten Kleidungsstücken im Arm zurück. Der Schnitt war altmodisch und etwas zu groß für einen Mann von der Statur des Professors, doch im Gegensatz zu dem Wams, den er auf dem Ball gestohlen hatte und in dem er gestorben war, waren sie sauber. Abronsius schloß die Tür hinter dem Buckligen und kleidete sich an. Von Neugierde gepackt, entschloß er sich dann, die unzähligen Zimmer und Säale des Schlosses zu erkunden, immer darauf bedacht, niemandem zu begegnen.

Alfred war erschöpft. Die Trauer und Hilflosigkeit der letzten Stunden waren einer tiefen Müdigkeit gewichen. Kraftlos saß er auf einem Sessel und starrte an die Wand. Die Zukunft erschien ihm düster und leer. Ein Geräusch gelangte an sein Ohr. Ein leises Kratzen an der Tür zu seinem Gefängnis. Gleichgültig und zu müde um Furcht zu empfinden, hob er den Kopf, als die Klinke herunter gedrückt wurde. Die Tür war noch immer verschlossen und öffnete sich nicht. Alfred traute seinen Ohren nicht, als er die Stimme seines Professors hörte, der seiner Enttäuschung Luft machte. "Professor!" rief er laut "Hier bin ich." Aufgeregt stürzte er zu der Tür. Sein linker Fuß verfing sich in einer Falte des staubigen Läufers und mit lautem Gepolter ging der junge Mann zu Boden. "Junge, alles in Ordnung?" konnte er die fragende Stimme Abronsius' von jenseits des Holzes hören. "Es geht mir gut, Professor." Versicherte er ihm zerknirscht und rieb sich das Knie, als er aufstand. "Aber wie... ich dachte... sie wären... tot." Seine Stimme wurde bei diesen Worten immer leiser. "Keine Sorge, es geht mir gut." Bei dieser Lüge schämte sich Abronsius ein wenig und so lenkte er schnell ab ".Allerdings brauche ich deine Hilfe dringend. Wie bist du denn bloß da hineingekommen, hmm? In solche Situationen kannst auch nur du geraten. Wer hat denn den Schlüssel?" Alfred spürte wieder vertrauten Boden unter den Füßen, als er die gutmütigen aber leicht vorwurfsvoll vorgetragenen Fragen hörte. "Möglicherweise hat der Bucklige einen Schlüssel. Und natürlich der Sohn seiner Exzellenz. Helfen Sie mir, Professor, wir müssen hier weg!" drängte der junge Assistent. "Eile mit Weile." erwiderte der Professor. "Sag, glaubst du, du könntest dem Sohn seiner Exzellenz einen Schlüssel entwenden? Ich bin leider nicht in der Verfassung, es mit diesem Diener aufzunehmen. Ach, wenn ich nur ein paar Jahre jünger wäre... Also, glaubst du, dass du es schaffst? Ich werde mich im Schloß versteckt halten und nach einer Möglichkeit Ausschau halten zu entfliehen." "Ich?!" Alfreds Stimme überschlug sich. "Ich habe ihn schon seit Stunden nicht mehr gesehen. Bitte, können sie die Tür nicht ohne den Schlüssel öffnen? Ich habe Angst vor ihm. Er ist mir unheimlich." "So ein Unsinn, Junge, stell' Dich doch nicht so an. Wer wird denn zimperlich sein, wenn es um unser aller Leben geht? Sarah verläßt sich auf Dich! Es ist schon für einen schwer genug, sich hier zu verstecken. Wenn diese Tür geöffnet ist und dein Fehlen bemerkt wird, wird der Sohn seiner Exzellenz persönlich jeden Stein umdrehen. Solange wir das Schloß nicht sofort verlassen können, wirst du bleiben müssen. Oder erwartest du etwa, dass sich ein alter Mann mit diesem... Möchte-gern-Grafen anlegt? Diese Jugend! Kümmere Du dich um den Schlüssel." "Aber welchen Schlüssel, Herr Professor, welchen? Ich kann doch nicht einfach fragen, welcher der richtige ist." erwiderte Alfred kläglich. "Stell' dich doch nicht dümmer, als du bist. Bestimmt hat er einen Schlüsselbund, einer der Schlüssel wird schon passen. Na, und die restlichen werden uns bei unserer Flucht ebenfalls nützlich sein. Je mehr Türen wir öffnen können, um so besser!" Auf einmal hörte Abronsius Schritte auf einer Treppe, die in den Flur mündete. "Ich muß mich verstecken, Junge. Besorge einfach jeden Schlüssel, den du kriegen kannst!" verabschiedete er sich hastig - "Und vielleicht ist ja auch der Schlüssel für die Kette des Grafen dabei..." dachte er sich, als er eilig den Flur verließ.

Zufrieden verließ Herbert das Geschäft des Schneiders. Gehorsam hatte der Mann Maß genommen und den Wünschen und Vorstellungen des Vampirs gelauscht. Dann hatte er mit zitternden Händen einen Vorschuß für seine Dienste entgegen genommen und versichert, die Ware so schnell wie möglich zu liefern. Herbert lächelte. Seine bloße Gegenwart hatte den Menschen nervös schlucken lassen. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an den Mann. Vor 20 Jahren hatte dieser seine Annäherungsversuche energisch und erfolgreich abgewehrt, bis Herbert schließlich verletzt aufgab. Damals hatte der Vampir auf Rache gesonnen, doch sein Vater hatte ihm geraten, sich in Geduld zu üben. "Die Zeit ist auf deiner Seite!" lautete sein Rat. "Sie ist eine Feindin, deren Grausamkeit unsere bei weitem übertrifft... und deine Verbündete." Seufzend erinnerte sich Herbert, wie feige und langweilig ihm sein Vater erschienen war. Aber aus dem fröhlichen und abenteuerlustigen jungen Menschen war ein verängstigter Mann geworden. Sorgen und Alter hatten Spuren in seinem Gesicht hinterlassen und Furcht ließ ihn immer über seine Schulter blicken. Als der Vampir auf der Schwelle des Hauses gestanden hatte, hatte der Schneider ihn furchtsam angestarrt und begonnen zu beten. Herbert hatte ihn erst überzeugen müssen, dass er nicht gekommen war, um sein Leben zu beenden. Der Sohn des Grafen war erstaunt, dass der Mensch all die Jahre in Furcht vor seiner Rache gelebt, er selbst hingegen die Existenz des Mannes beinahe vergessen hatte, bis er ihm heute wieder gegenüber stand. Der Rat seines Vaters war weise gewesen. Er bestieg sein Reittier und ritt zu einer Straße, die aus der Stadt heraus führte. Er trieb sein Pferd an und erreichte das Schloß eine Stunde vor dem Morgengrauen. Eilig übergab er die Zügel an Koukul, der seine Ankunft schon auf dem Hof des Schlosses erwartete. Dann eilte er die Stufen des Gebäudes hinauf. Zufrieden bemerkte er, dass die angebrachten Läden seines Zimmers nun das Licht des Tages zuverlässig aussperrten. Die neuen Vorhänge würden bald jedes Risiko ausschließen. Koukul hatte auch einen zusätzlichen Riegel an der Innenseite der Tür angebracht, damit sein Herr nicht durch unwillkommene und unvorsichtige Besucher gestört werden konnte. Mit ausgestreckten Armen ließ sich der Vampir der Länge nach auf das Bett fallen. Das alte Holz knarrte protestierend und eine Wolke Staub stieg aus den alten Stoffen auf. Herbert setzte sich wieder auf und beobachtete, wie die Staubkörner im Mondschein tanzten und sich dann langsam zu Boden senkten. Er klopfte seine Kleidung aus und verließ das Zimmer wieder, um nach Alfred zu sehen.

Alfred hörte, wie der Schlüssel sich im Schloß drehte. Nervös stand er aus dem Sessel auf, in dem er die letzten Stunden verbracht hatte und drehte sich zur Tür. Wie er es erwartet hatte, betrat der Sohn des Grafen den Raum. Ein breites Lächeln, dass Alfred eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken laufen ließ, lag auf seinen Lippen. Entschlossen richtete er sich auf und musste unwillkürlich Schlucken, als der Blick des Vampirs sich auf ihn richtete. "Ich kann das, unser aller Leben hängt davon ab. Ich habe keine Angst vor ihm." Wiederholte er innerlich immer wieder und wieder. Entschlossen blieb er weiterhin auf seinem Platz stehen, als Herbert sich näherte.

Der Vampir bewunderte den Mut des Menschen. Seine Furcht erfüllte den Raum, er konnte deutlich spüren, wie der junge Mann darum rang, seine Angst nicht zu zeigen. "Oh, Alfred, du hast keinen Grund, mich zu fürchten..." dachte er. "Obwohl..." er konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, die Furcht machte den jungen Wissenschaftler noch begehrenswerter für den Vampir. Nachdenklich musterte er die Gestalt Alfreds. Es kostete ihn viel Kraft, das Blut des Menschen nicht zu kosten, doch er war sich sicher, dass sich die Zurückhaltung auszahlen würde. "Wie geht es dir, Alfred?" fragte er, darauf bedacht, die Furcht die dieser ihm entgegen brachte zu zerstreuen. Alfred starrte ihn zuerst nur an und brachte keinen Ton hervor. Dann schien er sich einen Ruck zu geben. "Danke gut... und... und Ihnen?" fragte er kläglich. Amüsiert erkannte Herbert, dass der Assistent des Professors sich innerlich über seine Ungeschicktheit ärgerte. Der Vampir lächelte ermutigend. Er fand den unbeholfenen Versuch Alfreds, eine Unterhaltung zu beginnen, sehr ermutigend. "Danke, Alfred, sehr gut!" antwortete er und genoß es, den Namen seines Angebeteten auszusprechen. "Wie hast du die Nacht verbracht? Es tut mir leid, dich allein gelassen zu haben." "Oh, das war kein Problem, wirklich!" entgegnete der junge Mann hastig. "Die Studien hier haben mich fasziniert. Es ist erstaunlich, was ich alles erfahren habe." Bei diesen Worten deutete er auf den Tisch und seine Wangen röteten sich, als er weiter sprach: "Ich meine, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sich Vampir für etwas anderes als Blut interessieren... nicht, dass ich Vampire für dumm gehalten habe, nein, nur..." Alfred verstummte. Herbert erbarmte sich Alfreds. "Oh, keine Angst, ich nehme dir das nicht übel, du hast mich nicht beleidigt. Ausserdem ist dies das Zimmer meines Vaters, das hier sind seine Studien. Weißt du, wenn man so lange lebt, ist Langeweile ein großes Problem. Womit soll man sich bloß die vielen langen Abende beschäftigen?" seufzte er. "Im Laufe der Jahre hat fast jeder Vampir sich schon mit Forschung, Kunst oder Philosophie beschäftigt. Obwohl manche von uns Zerstreuung auch in weltlicheren Bereichen suchen." fügte er hinzu und zwinkerte Alfred zu.

Langsam begann Alfred sich ein wenig zu entspannen. Der Sohn des Grafen hatte ihm nicht in einem teuflischen Wutanfall den Kopf abgerissen, sondern führte ein - zugegeben etwas verkrampftes, aber dennoch - normales, zivilisiertes Gespräch mit ihm. Die Erkenntnis, dass Vampire mehr als von ihren Trieben gesteuerte Ungeheuer waren, war gleichzeitig faszinierend und erschreckend. Krampfhaft überlegt Alfred, wie er unauffällig an den Schlüsselbund des Vampirs gelangen konnte. Als Herbert die Tür geöffnet und den Raum betreten hatte, hatte er sie nicht wieder verschlossen, sondern den Schlüssel in einer Tasche seiner Kleidung verstaut. Alfred zögerte. Der junge Mann war sich sicher, dass es nicht unauffällig möglich war, die Taschen seines Gegenübers abzutasten. Außerdem war es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass der Vampir diese Geste mißverstand. Angestrengt bemühte er sich, einen funktionierenden Plan zu entwerfen. Herbert nahm ihm diese Mühe ab. Locker legte er dem Nachwuchswissenschaftler einen Arm auf die Schulter. Alfred reagierte. Mit seinen Händen versuchte er, den Vampir von sich zu schieben. Ihm war klar, dass seine Chancen, sich aus dem Griff seines Verehrers zu befreien, gering waren, aber seine scheinbare Gegenwehr ermöglichte ihm, die Taschen in dessen Kleidung vorsichtig zu überprüfen. Da war er, der Schlüsselbund! Ohne nachzudenken ließ Alfred sich fallen während er in die Tasche griff und seine Finger sich fest um das kalte Metall schlossen. Überrascht folgte Herbert ihm, als er das Gleichgewicht verlor. Das Gewicht des Vampirs drückte ihm zu Boden, aber er schaffte es, den Schlüsselbund in eine Tasche seiner Jacke zu schieben. Dann versuchte er, sich von dem Sohn des Grafen zu befreien.

Herbert konnte sein Glück nicht fassen. Er hatte Alfred genau dort, wo er ihn sich erträumte. Amüsiert beobachtete er die fruchtlosen Befreiungsversuche des jungen Mannes und hielt ihn mühelos zu Boden. Er konnte die Wärme seines Opfers spüren und hörte den immer schneller werdenden Herzschlag, als Alfred immer verzweifelter versuchte, sich unter ihm hervor zu winden. Er lächelte ihm in die Augen und versuchte, seinen Blick festzuhalten. Doch Alfred gelang es nach einigen Sekunden, seine Augen abzuwenden. Herbert beugte sich vor und näherte sich dem Hals des jungen Mannes. Die Bewegungen seines Opfers wurden noch heftiger und verzweifelter, sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich noch weiter. Entzückt hielt Herbert einen Augenblick inne, um die makellose Haut, die sich ihm darbot zu bewundern. Er hauchte einen Kuss auf die unberührte Oberfläche. Vorsichtig fuhr er dann mit der Spitze seiner Zunge darüber. Verträumt kostete er den Geschmack seines "Zukünftigen".

Alfred erschauerte. Alle seine Sinne waren von der Nähe des Vampirs erfüllt. Er konnte die gefährlichen Zähne hinter den weichen Lippen spüren, den Geruch der kühlen, weißen Haut riechen. Erschrocken schnappte er nach Luft, als er eine Zunge an seinem Hals spürte. "Das war's! Gleich werde ich tot sein." dachte Alfred und presste seine Augen fest zusammen. Der Sohn des Grafen ließ sich jedoch Zeit. Er sog die Luft geräuschvoll ein und schien sich den Geruch seines Opfers einzuprägen. Als der erwartete Schmerz ausblieb, öffnete Alfred vorsichtig ein Auge. Er sah in das verschmitzt lachende Gesicht Herberts. Dieser spitzte die Lippen und blies ihm lachend eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. "Aber Alfred, hast du etwa Angst vor mir?" fragte er mit großen, unschuldigen Augen, um dann in ein fröhliches Lachen auszubrechen. Langsam erholte sich Alfred von seinem Schreck und stimmte etwas unsicher in das Lachen ein. "Und ich habe wirklich geglaubt..." Der Vampir erlaubte ihm, sich auf die Ellenbogen aufzustützen. Die beiden jungen Männer sahen sich lachend gegenseitig ins Gesicht. Für einen Moment vergaß Alfred, wie alt und gefährlich sein Gegenüber wirklich war. Für einen Augenblick waren die beiden nur zwei gleichaltrige Gefährten, die einen Scherz teilten. "Das war nicht nett!" schmollte Alfred " Mich so zu erschrecken!" Spielerisch stupste er den Vampir von sich, der sich das gutmütig gefallen ließ. Zum ersten Mal saßen die Beiden sich entspannt gegenüber. Plötzlich erkannte Alfred jedoch, was er gerade gesagt und getan hatte und seine Unsicherheit kehrte zurück.

Die Welt schien still zu stehen, als Herbert den Ausdruck sah, mit dem Alfred ihm schmollend ins Gesicht schaute. Er ließ sich neben ihm auf dem Fußboden nieder. Leider währte dieser Augenblick nur kurz. Der langhaarige Vampir konnte genau erkennen, in welchem Moment die Vorsicht wieder die Oberhand in Alfred gewann. Zu schade! Der unbeholfene und unsichere junge Wissenschaftler konnte nicht erkennen, was ihn für Herbert so interessant machte. Der Vampir hörte das Geräusch sich nähernder Schritte im Flur und dreht den Kopf. Koukul stand in der Tür, um seinen Herrn gewissenhaft an das Nahen des Morgengrauens zu erinnern. Herbert beugte sich auf Händen und Knien zu Alfred vor und drückte diesem einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Dann erhob er sich und zwinkerte dem ungläubig zu ihm aufschauenden Menschen fröhlich zu. Dieser Gesichtsausdruck war die vor ihm liegende lange und einsame Wartezeit des Tages wert. Mit fröhlich schwingenden Schritten verließ er den Raum, den Koukul hinter ihm verschloß und betrat das Nebenzimmer. Trotzt der noch fehlenden Vorhänge beschloß er, den Tag hier zu verschlafen. Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen rollte er sich in die staubigen Decken des großen Bettes ein und schloß die Augen. Koukul verließ leise das Zimmer.

Ungläubig fuhr Alfred mit der Hand über seine Lippen, wo der Vampir ihn vor wenigen Sekunden geküßt hatte. Er konnte nicht glauben, was passiert war. Der Kuß war überraschend gewesen. Wenn er die Augen schloß konnte er den leichten Druck der kühlen Lippen beinahe noch spüren. Nicht unangenehm, nein... nur... unerwartet. Als sich der Assistent des Professors bei diesen Gedanken ertappte, schalt er sich innerlich. Also wirklich! Solche Gedanken gehörten sich nicht! Entschlossen verdrängte er jede Erinnerung an den verwirrenden Kuss und stand vom Fußboden auf. Er klopfte sich den Staub aus den Kleidern und hielt überrascht inne, als er das metallische Klirren des Schlüsselbunds vernahm, den er in die Tasche gesteckt und jetzt beinahe vergessen hatte. Hastig zog er ihn aus der Tasche und betrachtete ihn triumphierend. Geschafft! Als er sicher war, dass Koukul den Flur verlassen hatte, probierte er einige der Schlüssel an der Tür seines Gefängnisses aus. Tatsächlich, einer passte. Vorsichtig öffnete Alfred die Tür einen Spalt und spähte in den dunklen Flur. Es war niemand zu sehen. "Professor?" fragte er leise in das Halbdunkel. Keine Antwort. Vorsichtig zog Alfred die Tür wieder zu und verschloß sie. Wie sollte er den Professor finden, der sich irgendwo in dem riesigen Gebäude versteckte?

Abronsius konnte das Nahen der Sonne deutlich spüren. Seine Glieder wurden schwerer, seine Bewegungen mühsamer und er fühlte sich geschwächt. Es war Zeit, Schutz vor den unbarmherzigen Strahlen zu suchen. Eilig folgte er der Windung einer alten Steintreppe in den Keller des Gebäudes. Dies waren nicht die Gewölbe in denen sich die Kerker des Anwesens befanden. Auf Grund der alten halb vermoderten Holzregale an den Wänden schloß er, dass er sich in den alten Lagerräumen oder Vorratskellern des Schlosses aufhielt. Die Wände waren feucht und kühl. Sehnsüchtig dachte er an die kalte, aber trockene Zelle, die er zuvor mit dem Grafen geteilt hatte. "Keine Luxusherberge." seufzte er, als er einen alten Stapel leerer Säcke in eine einigermaßen trockene Ecke zog und sich darauf niederließ.

Die Strahlen der Morgensonne krochen langsam über den Horizont und färbten die verschneite Landschaft rötlich. Das Schloß erhob düster und unheimlich in der glitzernden Landschaft. Stille lag über dem Gebäude. Die Geschöpfe der Nacht waren in den tiefen Schlaf des Tages gesunken und für ein paar Stunden herrschten Ruhe und Frieden im Schloß. Beinahe... Ein Bewohner des Schlosses fand keine Ruhe. Alfred war in dem Sessel des Studierzimmer zusammengesunken. Die lange Nacht hatte ihren Tribut gefordert und endlich hatten sich seine Augen geschlossen und die Umgebung versank im Nebel seiner Träume. Unruhig drehte er den Kopf von einer Seite auf die andere, das Haar hing ihm zerzaust in die Stirn. Sein Atmen war laut in dem vollgestopften Zimmer zu hören. Der junge Mann rang scheinbar schwer mit seinen inneren Dämonen. Sein Griff verkrampfte sich um die Lehne des Sessels, während er mit der anderen Hand abwehren zu seinem Hals fuhr.

_Der Sohn des Grafen näherte sich Alfred unaufhaltsam. Alfred war wie gelähmt, er konnte nur beobachten, wie der Vampir seine schmale Hand nach ihm ausstreckte. Besitzergreifend schloß sich der Griff um den Stoff seines Hemdes und zog ihn näher an das Gesicht des jungen Grafen heran. Verzweifelt wehrte sich Alfred, doch gegen die unmenschliche Kraft seines Gegners hatte er keine Chance. Der Vampir sah ihm in die Augen, sein Blick hypnotisch. Alfred konnte seine Augen nicht von der unendlichen Tiefe, die er dort sah, abwenden. Er wünschte, sich fallen lassen zu können. Ihre Gesichter waren nur wenige Zentimeter von einander getrennt. Der Arm Herberts schlang sich um seine Schulter, presste ihn dicht an den Körper des Vampirs. Dann löste dieser seinen Griff von dem Stoff des Hemdes. Mit der nun freien Hand fuhr er ihm zärtlich über das Gesicht. "Fürchte mich nicht!" murmelte der Sohn des Grafen und Alfred wünschte, ihm glauben zu können. Die Hand wanderte von seiner Wange über seinen Hals. Lange zartgliedrige Finger, die eine enorme Kraft bargen schlossen sich um den Muskel zwischen Hals und Schulter und drückten ihn sanft. Alfred schloß unwillkürlich die Augen, als die Hand ihre Erkundung fortsetzte. Durch den Stoff seines Hemdes ertastete sie jeden seiner Muskeln und folgte den Konturen seines Körpers. Der Vampir hauchte Alfred einen sanften Kuss auf die geschlossenen Augenlider, und ließ seine Hand auf dessen (süßen)Po (-po ggg) ruhen. Alfreds Gedanken überschlugen sich. Er wußte, dass dies falsch sein musste, doch im Augenblick war ihm alles egal. Herbert fing Alfreds Unterlippe vorsichtig zwischen seinen Zähnen und biß zu, ohne die Haut zu verletzen. Alfred riß erschrocken die Augen auf und sah das herausfordernde Glitzern, das ihm aus den Augen des Anderen antwortete. Dann ließ der Vampir seine Unterlippe wieder frei und drückte ihm einen hungrigen Kuss auf den Mundwinkel. Alfreds Hände fanden das lange Haar seines adligen Verehrers ganz ohne sein bewußtes Zutun und zogen diesen noch näher zu sich heran. Die beiden verloren sich in einem endlosen Kuss._

* * *

**ANMERKUNG**:_ Und wieder Abblende... Alfred hat schon ein lebhaftes Unterbewußtsein... aber er scheint ja auch nur in seinen Träumen Gelegenheit zu haben, seine Phantasien auszuleben..._

* * *

"Nein!" Plötzlich fuhr er auf. Was war mit ihm los? Warum spielten ihm seine Träume einen solchen Streich. Seit Herbert ihn mit dem Gefühl kühler Lippen auf seinem Mund in diesem Zimmer zurückgelassen hatte, waren seine Gedanken in Aufruhr. Alfred wünschte sich sehnsüchtig eine Erklärung für seine Unruhe. Er konzentrierte sich auf die schöne Tochter des Wirtes. "Sarah! Das ist gut, denk' an Sarah!" sagte er sich. Vor seinem inneren Auge ließ er jedes Detail ihres Gesichts entstehen, ihr Lächeln, ihre Augen, den Glanz des Sonnenlichts auf ihren vollen Haaren. Er versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie sich ihr Kuss anfühlen würde. Doch vor der Realität des Kusses des Vampirs schmolz jede seiner Fantasien. Also kein Kuss von Sarah. Alfred konzentrierte sich wieder und sah seine große Liebe vor sich. In Gedanken griff er nach ihrer Hand und hauchte ihr einen zurückhaltenden Kuss auf die Hand-Innenfläche. Schon besser. Er konnte beinahe ihr kokettes Lachen hören als sich seine Geliebte mit der freien Hand das rötliche Haar aus dem Gesicht strich und er spürte, wie seine Ohren brannten. Er legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und rückte dicht an sie heran. Die Wange an den zerschlissenen Stoff des alten Sessels gedrückt, schloß er die Augen und träumte in der Umarmung Sarahs einzuschlafen.

Im Schlaf fuhr Herbert mit der Hand langsam über den Bezug der dicken Daunendecke. Ein Lächeln stahl sich über seine Züge, als er die weiche Decke näher an sich zog. Er vergrub sein Gesicht tief in das staubige Kissen und schloß seine Zähne um einen Zipfel des brüchigen Stoffs. Das reißende Geräusch, mit dem der alte Bezug nachgab, weckte den Schlafenden nicht.


	3. chapter 3

Als die Sonne unterging erwachte im Kerker des Schlosses Graf von Krolock. Eine weitere endlos lange Nacht lag vor ihm. Vorsichtig tastete er nach dem Puls seiner Gefährtin. Schwach. Nur noch ein einziges Mal würde er von ihr trinken können, obwohl er sehr sparsam gewesen war. Bei seiner Berührung erwachte die junge Frau. Schwach griff sie nach seinem Arm und hielt sich fest. "Ich friere! Bitte, halte mich!" bat sie leise. Vorsichtig nahm der Vampir sie in den Arm. Sein Körper war kalt, seine Umarmung würde die menschliche Frau nicht wärmen. Er spürte, wie sie zitterte. "Ssssh, hab' keine Angst, Sternkind! Ich bin bei dir." Mit einer Hand strich er ihr über das Haar. Dann senkte er seinen Mund entschlossen auf die Spuren, die sein Biß auf ihrem Hals hinterlassen hatte. Sarah wußte, was sie erwartete und leistete keine Gegenwehr, als er die alten Wunden zum dritten Mal öffnete. Ihr Blut gab ihm Kraft. Dankbar trank er Schluck um Schluck der Leben spendenden Flüssigkeit, nahm ihre Stärke in sich auf. Dieses Mal war sein Kuss sanft und er konnte spüren, wie sich die Frau in seinen Armen in die Dunkelheit seines Geistes fallen ließ. Ihr Vertrauen ließ sie ihm bereitwillig folgen. Sanft umfing er ihr Bewußtsein und trug sie mit sich, ließ sie an seinem Entzücken teilhaben. Auf einmal schlug sie ihre Augen auf. Der Graf konnte ihren Blick deutlich spüren, löste seinen Mund von der Wunde und erwiderte ihren Blick. Trotz der Dunkelheit war er sicher, dass sie in seine Augen sah. "Halte mich!" flüsterte sie kraftlos "Laß' mich nicht alleine ins Dunkel gehen." "Still, Sternkind!" antwortete er leise und fuhr mit einem Finger über ihre Lippen. "Ich werde dich nicht ins Dunkel gehen lassen, ich brauche dein Licht hier. Du wirst mir leuchten." Er hielt ihren Blick, bis Sarah langsam die Augen schloß. Dann nahm er ihren Kopf fest in beide Hände. Ein kurzer Schmerz, als er spürte, wie seine scharfen Zähne die Haut seiner Zunge durchbohrten. Er beugte sich über die sterbende Frau und gab ihr den blutigen Kuss des ewigen Lebens.

Professor Abronsius erwachte. Er streckte sich gähnend und kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf. Was wohl diese neue Nacht bringen würde? Alfred fiel im auf einmal siedend heiß ein. Er musste mit dem jungen Mann sprechen, bevor Herbert ihn aufsuchte. Hoffentlich hatte sein Assistent Erfolg gehabt. Vorsichtig schlich er die Treppe hinauf. Er konnte Koukul in der Küche rumoren hören, wo der bucklige Diener eine Mahlzeit für zwei zubereitete. "Also lebt er. Ein Glück!" frohlockte Abronsius und huschte ungesehen die Treppe hinauf, die zu dem Studierzimmer des Grafen führte. Dort angekommen presste er sein Ohr an die Holztür. Deutlich konnte er gleichmäßige Atemzüge hören. Leise klopfte er an. "Alfred!" Keine Reaktion aus dem Inneren des Raumes. "Dieser Lümmel hat einen gesunden Schlaf. Na los, wach auf!" rief er ein wenig lauter. Von jenseits der Tür konnte er hören, wie Stoff über Stoff schabte, als sich jemand aufsetzte. "Na, das wird aber Zeit, Junge! Wie lange soll ich hier denn noch herumstehen?" brummte der Professor. Er hörte, wie sich Schritte der Tür näherten, dann würde ein Schlüssel ins Schloß geschoben und gedreht. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und der Wissenschaftler sah sich seinem Assistenten von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber. "Junge, was ist mit dir? Du siehst schrecklich aus. Was hat dir dieser Kerl denn angetan?" fragte Abronsius erschrocken. "Alles in Ordnung, Herr Professor, wirklich!" erwiderte Alfred müde. "Ich habe nur nicht viel geschlafen! Diese Träume... Es wird Zeit, dass wir hier entkommen." Er schien sich vor Müdigkeit kaum auf den Füßen halten zu können. Bisher hatte der Professor nur das schlechte Erscheinungsbild seines Schülers wahrgenommen. Doch auf einmal meldeten sich andere Sinne. Ihm würde schmerzlich bewußt, dass Alfred ein Mensch war. Ein Mensch mit einem Herzschlag, der gleichmäßig in seinen Ohren dröhnte... Ein Mensch, in dessen Adern warmes, köstliches Blut floß... Ein Mensch dessen Leben ihn nähren konnte. Unbewußt machte er einen Schritt auf den jungen Mann zu. Als dieser mit vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissenen Augen vor ihm zurückwich, würde ihm klar, was er gerade im Begriff war zu tun.

Alfred wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Das Gesicht seines Lehrers verzerrte sich und als dieser den Mund öffnete, zeigten sich gefährlich glänzende Fänge. Erschrocken wich er zurück. Er sah sich im Zimmer nach einer Waffe um, mit der er sich den Vampir vom Leib halten konnte. Weder Herbert, noch die dunkle Bedrohlichkeit des Grafen hatte ihn mit einer solchen Panik erfüllt. Sein Vorbild, der Mann, dem er mit seinem Leben vertraut hatte! Wie hatte das geschehen können? Seine tastenden Finger fanden im Durcheinander des Schreibtisches eine schwere Glasflasche mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit im Inneren. Keine tödlich Waffe, wenn man einem Vampir gegenübertrat, aber das Gefühl des schweren Gegenstands gab ihm Sicherheit. "Wie...?" fragte er ungläubig, obwohl er nicht mit einer Antwort rechnete. "Es tut mir leid, Junge!" erwiderte der Professor und wich ein paar Schritte zurück. "Es war nicht mein Wunsch, glaube mir. Aber ich werde dir nichts tun. Wir müssen uns gegenseitig helfen. Vertraue mir." Der Professor trat blitzschnell in den Raum, griff an Alfred vorbei und drückte dem verblüfften Mensch einen hölzernen Gegenstand in die Hand des er aus dem Durcheinander des Schreibtischs zog. "Und wenn du das nächste Mal einem Vampir gegenüber stehst, dann beweise, dass du etwas von mir gelernt hast!" sagte er, als er die Hand seines Assistenten um den geschnitzten Brieföffner schloß. Diese Geste überzeugte Alfred mehr als alles andere. "Professor!" Freudig und erleichtert schloß er den älteren Mann in die Arme, um dann beschämt einen Schritt zurück zu treten und betreten auf seine Schuhe zu sehen. "Jetzt ist's aber gut. Was ist denn das für ein Benehmen." tadelte der Professor halbherzig, aber sein Lächeln strafte seine strengen Worte Lügen. Verlegen versuchte der Professor seine Freude zu verbergen. "Also hast du die Schlüssel tatsächlich. Wie hast du das gemacht?" Alfred versuchte das Thema zu wechseln "Hauptsache, wir haben sie. Kommen Sie, lassen sie uns hier verschwinden. Wir holen Sarah und dann..." Der Professor unterbrach ihn. "Nicht so wichtig, wie? Ob das wichtig ist, entscheide immer noch ich. Und Sarah... nun mein Junge, ich glaube unsere Flucht wird nicht so einfach sein, wie du dir das vorstellst. Wir müssen da nämlich noch ein paar weitere Faktoren berücksichtigen." "Richtig", fiel Alfred ein. "Sie können ja jetzt nur noch bei Nacht reisen. Aber keine Angst, Sarah und ich werden sie trotzdem Mitnehmen. Ich glaube, was die vampirische Natur anbelangt, müssen wir uns intensiv mit den bisher bekannten Fakten auseinander setzen." Alfred ging mit langen Schritten auf die Tür zu, um sein Gefängnis zu verlassen, als er hörte, wie sich die Tür des gegenüber liegenden Raumes öffnete. Schritte kamen über den Flur auf das Studierzimmer zu. Der Professor hatte es ebenfalls bemerkt und sah sich verzweifelt nach einem Versteck um. Die Schritte hielten vor der Tür inne. Einen Moment lang war alles still. Dann kehrte die Person in das gegenüber liegende Zimmer zurück. Alfred drückte dem Professor entschlossen die Schlüssel in die Hand und schob ihn aus der Tür, während er ihm zu flüsterte: "Gehen Sie, holen sie mich später wieder hier heraus. Er darf die Schlüssel nicht bei mir finden, wenn er sie vermißt!" Dann verschwand er wieder im Studierzimmer des Grafen. Abronsius schloß ab und verließ mit übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit den Flur.

Herbert trat aus seinem Zimmer. Angenehme Träume hatten seinen Schlaf versüßt und er sah der anbrechenden Nacht hoffnungsvoll entgegen. Gutgelaunt ging er über den Flur, um Alfred einen Besuch abzustatten. Der Vampir griff in seine Tasche, um den Schlüssel hervor zu suchen, der die Tür zum Nebenzimmer öffnete. Nichts! Ungläubig tastete er alle Taschen seiner Kleidung ab. Immer noch nichts. Herbert schlug sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn. Natürlich. Gestern hatte er ja andere Sachen getragen. Er drehte sich um und betrat sein Zimmer erneut. Die Kleidungsstücke, die achtlos in eine Ecke des Raumes geworfen hatte, waren verschwunden. Er griff nach der Samtschnur und läutete nach Koukul. Der Diener erschien schnell. "Koukul, meine Kleidung! Was hast du damit gemacht?"

Koukul traute seinen Ohren nicht. Noch nie war es für einen Bewohner des Schlosses von Bedeutung gewesen, was mit ihrer Kleidung geschah, solange sie frisch gereinigt nach einer gewissen Weile wieder im Schrank ihres Besitzers auftauchte. Verständnislos sah er des Vampir an. Dieser reagierte ungehalten. "Du dummer ... Bauer! Was hast du mit den Schlüsseln gemacht?" Jetzt verstand Koukul die Aufregung. Allerdings war er sich sicher, dass er keinen Schlüssel in einer der Taschen gefunden hatte. Undeutlich versuchte er dies zu erklären. Innerlich verfluchte er das Gestammel, das selbst in seinen Ohren unverständlich klang. Sein neuer Herr machte sich nicht die Mühe, längere Zeit den Erklärungsversuchen zu lauschen. Unsanft packte er ihn an den Haaren und befahl ihm, ihn zu den Kleidern zu führen. Wimmernd kam Koukul dem Befehl nach. Die Ungeduld des Vampirs kostete ihn einige Haarsträhnen, aber schließlich gelangten die beiden in die feuchte warme Hölle, welche die Waschküche des Schlosses darstellte. Koukul wies mit einer schwieligen Hand auf einen großen Berg Kleidung, den er am Nachmittag eingesammelt hatte und der darauf wartete, gewaschen zu werden. Herbert gab ihm einen Stoß und der Bucklige flog in hohem Bogen mit dem Gesicht voran in den Haufen schmutziger Wäsche. Eilig förderte er die gewünschten Kleidungsstücke zu Tage. Herbert riß sie ihm blitzschnell aus der Hand und durchsuchte die Taschen. Verärgert warf er sie dem Diener ins Gesicht, als er nicht fündig wurde. Koukul hob schützend einen Arm vor sein Gesicht und sah den aufgebrachten Vampir ängstlich an. Herbert warf ihm noch ein paar Schimpfworte an den Kopf und beruhigte sich dann langsam wieder.

Er konnte es kaum glauben. Sollte etwa... Alfred? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Der junge Mann war viel zu verängstigt gewesen. Außerdem war Herbert der Ansicht, im Gesicht des unbeholfenen Menschen lesen zu können wie in einem Buch. Hinterlist? Sollte er betrogen worden sein? "Dieser falsche Mistkerl!" zischte Herbert ungläubig und verletzt. In seinem Zorn war er nicht zu bremsen. Er rannte die Treppen hinauf, immer dicht gefolgt von Koukul. Vor der Tür des Studierzimmers hielt er inne. Schwer atmend schloß der bucklige Diener zu ihm auf. "Deinen Schlüssel, Koukul!" forderte er und streckte die Hand aus. Koukul erzitterte. Er bedauerte den jungen Wissenschaftler, als er dem ungeduldigen Vampir seinen Schlüsselbund reichte. Herbert drehte den Schlüssel im Schloß und stieß die Tür schwungvoll auf. So schwungvoll, dass sie mit einem lauten Knall an die Wand des Zimmers stieß. Bei diesem Geräusch zuckte Alfred zusammen, der sich bis jetzt über die Manuskripte, die auf dem Schreibtische stapelten, gebeugt hatte. Als er das zornige Gesicht Herberts sah, der gefolgt von Koukul in das Zimmer stürmte, erblasste er. Der Sohn des Grafen verlor keine Zeit. Er riß Alfred am Kragen dessen Hemdes zu sich, so dass dieser den Boden unter den Fußen verlor und schleuderte ihm seine Anschuldigungen entgegen. "Gib' sie wieder her, Alfred! Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, dann..." einen Moment lang versagte die Fantasie des Vampirs. Das gurgelnde Keuchen des Menschen ließ ihn wieder zu Besinnung kommen. Vorsichtig setzte er Alfred wieder ab und ließ zu, dass dieser den Kragen seines Hemdes lockerte. Alfred sank vorne über, stützte sich mit seinen Händen auf den Oberschenkeln ab und sog dankbar die Luft ein. Keuchend kam er wieder zu Atem. Herbert musterte ihn. " ... Was... was soll ich..." stammelte dieser. Herbert verlor die Geduld. Mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung fegte er die Oberfläche des Schreibtisches frei und wies Koukul an, das zu Boden flatternde Durcheinander zu durchsuchen. Dann leerte er auch noch die Schubladen aus. Glas zerbrach klirrend.

Alfred starrte fassungslos auf den wütenden Vampir. Die heftige Reaktion überraschte ihn. Als sich dessen Blick wieder ihm zuwandte, nachdem der Sohn des Grafen seine Wut an den leblosen Gegenständen ausgetobt hatte, zog Furcht Alfreds die Kehle zusammen. "Nein!" rief er und streckte abwehrend die Hand aus, als Herbert auf ihn zu kam. "Oh doch, Alfred, oh doch!" war die kalte Erwiderung. Alfred wich zurück, bis er die Wand in seinem Rücken fühlte. Doch Herbert kam unaufhaltsam auf ihn zu. "Jetzt wird sich zeigen, ob ich recht hatte!" Die Worte des Vampirs wurden fauchend zwischen den Zähnen hervor gestoßen. "Wo könntest du wohl den Schlüssel versteckt haben... mmmh?" Nachdenklich musterte er ihn. Ein gefährliches Lächeln verzog seine Mundwinkel, als er mit einer Hand die Gestalt des jungen Mannes fest an die Wand drückte und mit der anderen dessen Kleidung durchsuchte. Als Herberts Gesicht dicht vor seinem war, sah Alfred das Glitzern seiner Fänge. Der junge Wissenschaftler konnte kaum glauben, dass dies die gleiche Person war, die ihn in der letzten Nacht mit einem Augenzwinkern geküßt hatte. "Ich habe den Schlüssel wirklich nicht!" rief er verzweifelt. Und mit einer Spur von Wut fügte er hinzu "Wenn ich den verdammten Schlüssel hätte, dann wäre ich längst aus diesem verfluchten Schloß verschwunden!" Trotzig sah er in die Augen seines Gegners.

Als er nicht fündig wurde, verrauchte Herberts Wut. "Solch' schlimme Worte aus so einem entzückenden Mund!" Lächelnd lockerte er seinen Griff. "Das ist aber nicht gerade fein. Dagegen muss man ja dringend etwas unternehmen. Mit diesem Benehmen kann ich mich mit dir ja nirgendwo blicken lassen. Ts ts ts..." Alfred hatte natürlich recht. Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können. Beschämt sah er sich in dem verwüsteten Raum um. "Mir scheint, wir müssen an Deiner Unterbringung etwas ändern. Koukul?" Der auf dem Boden herum kriechende Diener sah auf. "Du kannst das später alles in Ordnung bringen und den Raum noch einmal gründlich durchsuchen. Richte Alfred erst einmal ein neues Zimmer her." Gehorsam erhob sich Koukul auf seine Füße und verließ schwankend das Zimmer. Herbert machte sich Vorwürfe. Wie hatte er Alfred verdächtigen können? Beinahe hätte er den jungen Mann in seiner Wut getötet. Das durfte nicht noch einmal geschehen. Besorgt musterte er das Gesicht des geliebten Wesens (...freies Zitat für Liebhaber des Films... g). In den Augen des Menschen konnte er deutlich Furcht erkennen. Sein Toben hatte das sich langsam zwischen ihnen entwickelnde Vertrauen wieder zerstört. "Es tut mir leid, Alfred!" entschuldigte er sich unsicher. Wie lange war es her, dass er sich für etwas hatte entschuldigen müssen? "Ich war nur so... aufgebracht. Natürlich hast du den Schlüssel nicht genommen. Wir beide haben uns doch gestern so gut verstanden." Unsicher und etwas verlegen schaute er zur Seite. Er hoffte sehr, sich in dem jungen Wissenschaftler nicht getäuscht zu haben.

Alfred konnte es kaum glauben. Der Herr des Schlosses hatte sich entschuldigt! Zum ersten Mal bemerkte er Unsicherheit in dessen Betragen. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, da er ja wußte, dass Herberts Anschuldigungen berechtigt gewesen waren. Auf einmal hatte er ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen. "Das macht nichts, wirklich!" beeilte er sich dem verlegenen Vampir zu versichern. "Ich meine, nicht dass ich es toll finde, beinahe erwürgt zu werde... oder so. Ich... Du hast... ich meine Sie... Sie haben mir wirklich Angst gemacht, aber immerhin sind sie ja auch ein ... Vampir..." Alfreds Worte wurden immer leiser. Herbert sah zu ihm auf. "Deshalb muss ich mich aber doch nicht wie ein rasender Irrer benehmen." antwortete er. "Und außerdem kennen wir uns jetzt schon eine ganze Weile, du kannst mich ruhig mit meinem Vornamen ansprechen." Alfred starrte ungläubig. Herbert wirkte plötzlich verletzlich, obwohl er Augenblicke zuvor noch getobt hatte. "Komm Alfred!" forderte er ihn auf "Wir wollen sehen, wie weit Koukul ist." Mit diesen Worten zog er ihn hinter sich aus dem Zimmer und schritt den Flur ein Stück hinunter. Vor eine geschnitzten Holztür hielt er an. "Schau es dir an!" forderte er ihn verschwörerisch auf "Ich hoffe es gefällt dir!" Alfred öffnete vorsichtig einen schweren Flügel der Doppeltür.

Professor Abronsius eilte in den Keller des Schlosses. Den Schlüssel hielt er fest in seiner Hand. Es war an der Zeit, seinen Herrn zu befreien. Seinen Herrn?! Erschrocken hielt er inne, als er sich bei diesem Gedanken ertappte. Wie konnte er irgend jemanden als seinen Herrn betrachten... und dann ausgerechnet den Grafen? Er machte sich eine geistige Notiz, die Macht, die ein Erzeuger über seine Geschöpfe hatte, nicht zu unterschätzen und einen Weg zu finden, dieser Kontrolle zu entgehen. Langsam setzte er seinen Weg grübelnd fort. Diese Abhängigkeit schmeckte ihm nicht im geringsten und angestrengt hielt er das Bedürfnis im Zaum, seine Schritte wieder zu beschleunigen. In der vergangenen Nacht hatte er die Führung seines Meisters... Meisters?!.. noch nicht zu spüren bekommen, aber je näher er der Zelle kam, desto stärker wurde das Gefühl, kontrolliert zu werden. Wut stieg in ihm auf. Er würde auf seine Unabhängigkeit bestehen, wenn er dem alten Vampir gegenüber trat!

Von Krolock konnte das Nahen des Professors spüren. Ungeduldig rief er ihn zu sich. Der Geist des jungen Vampirs bot dem Erfahreneren kaum Widerstand. Geistesabwesend strich er mit einer Hand über das Haar seiner jüngsten Geliebten, die zu seinen Füßen kauerte und versuchte, die Zelle, die sie umgab mit ihren neuen Sinnen zu erforschen. Erst vor wenigen Augenblicken hatte sie zum ersten Mal ihre Augen geöffnet, um die Welt jenseits des Todes zu erblicken. Er spürte einen schwachen Widerstand, als Abronsius sein Tempo verlangsamte und gegen seinen mentalen Ruf ankämpfte. Der Graf erkannte, dass sein Kind seine Herrschaft nicht bedingungslos akzeptieren würde. Er bewunderte die Entschlossenheit und lockerte seinen geistigen Griff ein wenig. Die Erziehung dieses Kindes würde eine Herausforderung darstellen! Abronsius näherte sich weiterhin dem Kerker des Grafen. Mit einer hochgezogenen Braue beschloß der Vampir, sich zu merken, dass der Wissenschaftler freiwillig einiges tun würde, dem er sich unter Zwang verweigerte. "Starrköpfig!" murmelte er. Sarah sah zu ihm auf. "Nicht du, Sternkind!" erklärte er seine Worte. "Kannst du spüren, dass sich ein Verwandter nähert?" fragte er sie. "Spüren?" war die erstaunte Antwort. "Lausche in dich hinein, kannst du hören, wie dein Blut von seiner Nähe singt?" Angestrengt runzelte Sarah die Stirn. "Professor?!" entfuhr es ihr überrascht. "Sehr gut, Kind." lobte von Krolock. Dann hörte er, wie ein Schlüssel ins Schloß gesteckt wurde und sich knirschend drehte. Er wandte sich der aufschwingenden Tür zu.

Abronsius öffnete immer noch trotzig die Tür. In der kahlen Zelle konnte er die Gestalt des Grafen undeutlich erkennen. Zu dessen Füßen kauerte eine weitere, das weiße Gesicht neugierig zu ihm gewandt. Mit einer einladenden Geste winkte der Vampir den Professor zu sich heran. "Hast du den Schlüssel? Gib' ihn mir." befahl er. Abronsius ertappte sich dabei, wie er den Schlüsselbund in die ausgestreckte Hand von Krolocks legen wollte. Entschlossen zog er die Hand wieder zurück. "Es ist gut möglich, dass ich den Richtigen habe, Eure Exzellenz!" antwortete er statt dessen. Zufrieden beobachte er die Reaktion auf seine Worte. Er konnte die Verblüffung seines Gegenübers beinahe körperlich spüren, gefolgt von einer Welle der Macht. "Fordere mich nicht heraus! Ich bin bis jetzt nachsichtig gewesen!" donnerte der Graf. Der Professor fühlte sich eingeschüchtert, war aber noch nicht bereit, kampflos das Feld zu räumen. "Ich lasse mich nicht herum kommandieren. Ich respektiere Eure Erfahrung und euer Alter, Exzellenz, aber der Tod sollte meiner Meinung nach niemanden von der Höflichkeit entbinden. Also, wenn Ihr Eure Frage noch einmal formulieren möchtet...?" Geduckt wartete er auf die Reaktion, die seinen respektlosen Worten folgen musste. Die Antwort würde schmerzhaft sein, aber er hatte sein Bestes gegeben und für seine Freiheit gekämpft.

Ein helles Lachen ließ die beiden erstarren. Sarah hielt sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund, als von Krolock sie mit strenger Miene musterte. Das widerspenstige Verhalten des Professors, der es wagte, den alten Vampir über höfliche bzw. unhöfliche Umgangsformen zu belehren hatte sie belustigt. Sie hatte nicht geglaubt, dass irgendein Wesen genug Mut besaß, sich dem Herrn des Schlosses entgegen zu stellen. Der junge Vampir "Ihr Bruder - ein merkwürdiger Gedanke" in der Gestalt des alten Mannes wurde ihr sympathisch. "Vergebt ihm!" bat sie den Grafen und griff nach seiner Hand. "Ihr schätzt ihn gerade wegen seiner Intelligenz und seines offenen Geistes, aber ein freier Geist läßt sich nicht einsperren... in keiner Weise und von niemanden. Wenn ihr einen Befehlsempfänger braucht, dann habt ihr ihn aus dem falschen Material geschaffen!"

Von Krolock sah erstaunt auf die junge Frau herab.

* * *

**ANMERKUNG**: _Und nicht nur er, das klingt so überhaupt nicht nach Sarah... nicht dass ich sie nicht für intelligent halte, aber woher soll sie denn wissen, was der Graf von Abronsius hält, sie sieht die Beiden zum ersten Mal gemeinsam in einem Raum... (der Ballsaal ausgenommen, aber da hatte sie ja anderes im Kopf) und bisher hat sie sich vermutlich eher Gedanken gemacht, was der Graf wohl von ihr hält... Ausserdem würde sie das Ganze vermutlich nicht so hochtrabend formulieren..._

* * *

Seine Verblüffung vergrößerte sich noch, als auch der Professor ein unterdrücktes Kichern ausstieß. "Nun Exzellenz, es scheint, ihr habt eure Kinder unterschätzt!" stieß dieser hervor, als sich die Anspannung löste. Erfreut horchte der ältere Vampir auf. Der Wissenschaftler hatte sich freiwillig als sein Kind bezeichnet. Ein gutes Zeichen. Wenn er bereit war, sich als Teil der Familie zu fühlen, so konnte der Graf gnädig sein und die Unverschämtheit vergessen. Allerdings nicht sofort. Die Disziplin musste aufrecht erhalten und Vergebung verdient werden. Blitzschnell machte er einen Schritt nach vorne und griff nach dem Professor. Der Druck seiner Hand auf dessen Schulter zwang den anderen Vampir in die Knie. Mit einem scharfen Fingernagel hinterließ er einen tiefen Kratzer auf der Wange des Jüngeren. Dann führte er den blutigen Finger an den Mund und leckte die daran haftende Flüssigkeit ab. "Meine Kreatur... Mein Blut... Mein Kind!" intonierte er. Die Wunde schloß sich in wenigen Sekunden wieder vollständig. Das alles war so schnell gegangen, dass Abronsius keine Zeit blieb zu reagieren. Fassungslos kniete er immer noch zu Füßen des Vampirs, als dieser sich bereits wieder Sarah zu wandte. "Lerne daraus!" wies von Krolock sie an "Der Preis für meinen Zorn ist immer zu bezahlen... die Früchte meines Wohlwollens..." bei diesen Worten zog er die junge Frau auf die Füße "sind eure Belohnung." Er zog sie an sich und gab ihr einen tiefen Kuss. Dann legte er einen Arm um ihre Hüfte und wandte sich wieder an Abronsius, der gerade wieder auf die Füße kam. "Der Schlüssel...?" fragte er. "Hier Exzellenz!" Seufzend drückte der Professor ihm den eisernen Schlüsselbund in die Hand.

Alfred sah neugierig in das Zimmer. Durch die Fensterscheiben fiel der Mond in den Raum. Eine Lampe leuchtete Koukul, der sich gerade damit abmühte das riesige Himmelbett neu zu beziehen. Ihr warmer Schein erleuchtete auch die dunklen Ecken. Das Bett dominierte den Raum. Es war alt und hölzerne Pfosten trugen den schweren Betthimmel. Auf einem Nachttisch stand eine Waschschüssel aus Porzellan. Daneben lag ein dem Aussehen nach bereits häufig gelesenes Buch. An einer Wand befand sich ein geschnitzter Kleiderschrank, zwei mit dunkelgrünem Samt bezogene Sessel und ein kleiner Tisch. Ein Spiegel hing zu Alfreds Erstaunen ebenfalls in dem Raum. Die Atmosphäre war nicht so bedrückend wie in dem Rest des riesigen Schlosses. Er hatte das Gefühl, einen Raum zu betreten, in dem er sich sicher fühlen konnte. Die Spuren der Vernachlässigung waren hier weniger ausgeprägt als in den anderen Räumen, die er bisher gesehen hatte. "Gefällt es dir?" fragte Herbert neben ihm. Alfred zuckte zusammen. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass der Vampir so dicht an ihn heran getreten war und ihn jetzt erwartungsvoll musterte. "Es... es ist wunderschön." antwortete er leise. Das war es tatsächlich. Das Zimmer strahlte eine Gemütlichkeit aus, die Alfred vermuten ließ, dass es seinem Besitzer auch nach vielen Jahren noch am Herzen lag. "Es freut mich, dass es dir gefällt, Alfred! Es ist... es war... mein Zimmer." Alfred glaubte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde eine Mischung aus Traurigkeit und Verlangen in den Augen des Vampirs glänzen zu sehen. Doch der Augenblick war schnell vorüber. Bestimmte habe ich mir das nur eingebildet, sagte er sich, als er bei einem vorsichtig prüfenden Blick aus den Augenwinkeln heraus keine Spur mehr davon erkannte. "Danke!" antwortete er höflich. "Oh, gerne geschehen! Du wirst das Bett lieeeeben..." zwitscherte Herbert, wieder ganz sein altes verspieltes Selbst. Erschrocken fuhr Alfred herum. Die Stimmungsschwankungen des emotionalen Vampirs trafen ihn immer wieder unvorbereitet. Unsicher, wie er reagieren sollte, piepste er: "Eigentlich bin ich gar nicht müde." "Ich auch nicht, Schatz!" flirtete Herbert. Oh je oh je! Alfred wurde knallrot. Die Situation entglitt ihm immer mehr und mehr. "Warum muß so etwas auch ausgerechnet mir passieren?" fragte er sich. Eine vorlaute Stimme in seinem Inneren meldete sich zu Wort: Geh' einfach darauf ein! Was ist schon dabei! Du fragst dich schon lange, wie es wäre... wer soll davon erfahren... "Und wenn er sich die ganze Zeit nur über mich lustig gemacht hat, weil er weiß, wie peinlich mir das ist? Was ist wenn er Nein sagt? ... Was ist wenn er Ja sagt??" Alfred schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, dieses Risiko konnte er nicht eingehen.

Herbert beobachtete Alfred gespannt. Für einen Augenblick hatte er das Gefühl, der junge Mann war bereit seinem Werben nachzugeben. Herbert erinnerte sich an eine Nacht vor über zwei Jahrhunderten.

* * *

**ANMERKUNG**: _Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie alt Herbert sein soll. Weiß irgendwer da mehr als ich? Ich habe einfach mal angenommen, dass die Geschichte am Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts spielt, so etwas nach 1890 Dracula läßt grüßen. Sein Vater wurde nach eigener Aussage 1617 Vampir... also muß Herbert irgendwann vor dieser Zeit gezeugt / geboren sein. Wenn er der leiblich Sohn des Vampirs ist wovon ich ausgehe und er im Alter von ca. 20 - 30 Jahren starb, so muß er gut über 2 Jahrhunderte alt sein. Eine nähere Schätzung wage ich jetzt nicht. Das setzt natürlich voraus, dass Vampir keine Kinder auf dem "konventionellen Weg" zeugen können, denn dann wäre es schwierig zu sagen, wann Herbert geboren wurde ;-)_

* * *

Sein Vater hatte ihn in diesem Bett zum Vampir gemacht. Herbert hatte die dunkle Gestalt nicht bemerkt, die sich im Licht des Mondes in sein Schlafgemach geschlichen hatte. Mit Tränen in den Augen hatte er auf dem Bett gelegen und geschmollt. Man hatte ihm verboten, sich weiter mit den Söhnen der jungen Edelleute zu treffen. Der Skandal erschütterte die adlige Gesellschaft und seine Gefährten hatten sich angewidert von ihm abgewandt. Die Scham brannte in ihn, als er sich erinnerte, wie ein Page, einige Jahre jünger als er selbst, ihn vor seinen Freunden bloß gestellt hatte, da Herbert hatte sich geweigert hatte, für sein Schweigen zu zahlen. Sein Vater war erbost gewesen. Der Name der Familie, der seit einigen Jahren in den Hütten der Bauern nur noch geflüstert wurde, war in den Schmutz gezogen worden. Nur eines hatte er in dieser Nacht nicht erwartet: Sein Vater hatte ihn nicht für seine Neigungen verurteilt, sondern für die Art und Weise, in der er seine Affären gehandhabt hatte. "Blut, unser Blut, ist kostbarer als Gold. Sein Schweigen hätte dich nichts kosten müssen!" fuhr der Graf den jungen Mann an, der mit gesenktem Kopf auf dem Rand des Bettes saß. "Der Tod eines Dieners hätte dir nicht geschadet... sein Leben hat dich ruiniert." Dann hatte sein Vater ihm ein paar schmerzhafte Lektionen erteilt. Nach einiger Zeit hatte Herbert ihn angefleht, ihn zu verschonen, mit Tränen in den Augen hatte er versichert, seine Lektion gelernt zu haben. Doch der Graf war unerbittlich gewesen. Jeder Knochen und Muskel seines Körpers hatte gebrannt, jede Bewegung war eine Qual gewesen, als sein Vater ihm danach in diesem Bett gezeigt hatte, was das Blut der Familie wirklich bedeutete und welche Lektionen die Zukunft für ihn bereit hielt. In der nächsten Nacht hatte Herbert das Blut des Pagen getrunken.

"Herbert!" Herbert zwinkerte erstaunt. Die Stimme Alfreds holte ihn in die Gegenwart zurück. Nachdenklich sah er von dem Bett zu Alfred. "Ja?" fragte er neugierig. "Ist alles in Ordnung?" erkundigte sich der Assistent des Professors. "Ich war nur ein wenig ... abgelenkt. Jetzt bin ich mit meinen Gedanken wieder ganz... bei dir." Herbert lächelte ihn an. Dann Griff er nach Alfreds Hand. "Warum hast du bloß solche Angst vor mir?" flüsterte und hauchte ihm einen zurückhaltenden Kuss auf die Handinnenfläche.

Alfred wurde rot. Er konnte dem Vampir nicht in die Augen sehen, doch die Wahrheit war, dass sein Herzschlag sich in diesem Moment nicht aus Furcht beschleunigt hatte. Er wehrte sich nicht, als Herbert ihn näher zu sich heran zog. Angespannt wartete er ab.

Erleichtert atmete Herbert auf. Er hatte heftige Gegenwehr des jungen Wissenschaftlers befürchtet. Es schien, sein ... Freund (fg)... gab den nutzlosen Widerstand gegen seine eigenen Fantasien auf und war bereit, auf sein Werben einzugehen. Um Alfred nicht zu verschrecken, nahm er sich vor, langsam und behutsam vorzugehen und den jungen Mann nicht zu überrumpeln. Als er ihn an sich zog, folgte dieser ohne Widerstand. Der Vampir nahm sich die Zeit, dem Menschen ein paar Strähnen des weichen und glänzenden Haars aus der Stirn zu streichen. Dann wickelte er sich eine der Locken um den Finger. "So weich..." flüsterte er. Er konnte spüren wie Alfred in seinen Armen den Atem anhielt, als er sich zu seinem Gesicht herabbeugte. Beinahe zögernd berührte er dessen Stirn mit seinen Lippen.

Alfred schloß die Augen. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er gerade tat - oder viel mehr geschehen ließ. Er kam sich vor, als sei er wieder in einem Traum gefangen. Die kühlen Lippen wanderten von seiner Stirn zu seinen Augenlidern. Unwillkürlich hielt er sich an Herbert fest, als dieser auch diese mit zärtlichen Küssen bedeckte. Wie konnte sich etwas so gut anfühlen? Er beschloß, sich der Führung des Vampirs anzuvertrauen. Enttäuscht zog er die Brauen zusammen als dieser sich wieder von ihm löste. Er öffnete die Augen und blinzelte in das warme Licht der Lampe. Herbert hatte sich Koukul zugewandt, der inzwischen das Bett fertig bezogen und die Waschschüssel mit klarem Wasser gefüllt hatte. Mit einem Wink bedeutete er ihm, den Raum zu verlassen. Alfred konnte kaum glauben, dass er die Gegenwart des Dieners komplett vergessen hatte. Koukul ließ die Lampe im Zimmer zurück, humpelte aus dem Raum und schloß die Tür leise hinter sich. "So, nur noch wir beide. Hast du Angst, so mit mir alleine?" fragte Herbert. "Ich weiß nicht genau... ein wenig." Alfred war unsicher, was er fühlte. "Brauchst du nicht. Ich werde nichts tun, was Du nicht auch willst" versprach Herbert ihm. "Vertraust du mir?" "Ich... ich weiß wirklich nicht... ich möchte gerne... aber ich will kein Vampir werden..." Alfred wandte sich ab. Er befürchtete, den Zorn des ungestümen Vampirs erregt zu haben. "Glaubst du wirklich, Dein Blut ist alles, was ich von dir will, Alfred?" erkundigte sich dieser ein wenig verletzt. "Glaub' mir, das hätte ich schon lange haben können. Ich möchte, dass du es mir freiwillig anbietest." Und leiser fügte er hinzu "Ich bin mir sicher, dass du das eines Tages tun wirst." Alfred war erleichtert. Er fühlte, wie sich eine große Last, die ihn zu Boden gedrückt hatte von seinen Schultern hob. Unwillkürlich machte er einen Schritt auf den Vampir zu, der immer noch abwartend vor ihm stand. Er verschränkte seine Arme in dessen Nacken und zog Herberts Kopf zu sich hinunter. Mit den Händen löste er das Band, das die Haare seines Liebhabers in einem Zopf zusammen hielt. Das Haar fiel locker um das Gesicht des Vampirs und im Schutz dieses blassen Vorhangs teilten die beiden einen feurigen Kuss.

* * *

**ANMERKUNG**: _Und schon wieder ist es an der Zeit sich auszublenden... ich bin sicher es wird ein einmaliges Erlebnis für beide Seiten... und dabei sind Zuschauer sicher nicht besonders beliebt... Wir wollen doch, dass unser Alfi sich entspannen kann und das Ganze genießt... mit Publikum wäre er doch sicher viel zu nervös ;-)_

* * *

Im Verließ des Schlosses streckte sich von Krolock ausgiebig. Er genoß das Gefühl der Freiheit, als die Kette sich mit einem lauten Klirren von seinem Fußgelenk löste und zu Boden fiel. Dies war der Augenblick, auf den er gewartet hatte. Er steckte den schweren Schlüsselbund in eine Tasche seiner durch den langen Aufenthalt in der Zelle verschmutzten Kleidung und verließ den Raum durch die geöffnete Tür. Sarah und Abronsius folgten ihm dicht auf den Fersen. Kühl schritt er durch den Keller. Vor einer Tür hielt er inne. Ein bösartiges Lächeln schlich über seine Züge, als er die Tür öffnete. Er betrat den Raum und griff nach einigen der eisernen Fesseln, die dort aufbewahrt wurden. Er reichte sie an seine Kinder weiter und setzte den unterbrochenen Weg aus den Tiefen der Gewölbe in die oberen Stockwerke des Schlosses fort. Im Erdgeschoß angekommen, donnerte er: "Koukul!" Der bucklige Diener huschte augenblicklich zu ihm. Von Krolock konnte sehen, wie ein paar Gestalten sich verstohlen in Richtung des Friedhofs verdrückten und blasse Gesichter aus dunklen Fensterhöhlen verschwanden. Doch dafür hatte er jetzt keine Zeit. "Wo ist er, Koukul?" Sein Zorn war eiskalt, das Glitzern in seinen Augen gefährlich. Er sah, wie sein Diener ein Schauern unterdrückte und dann die Führung übernahm.

Sarah fühlte sich elend. Sie hatte gehofft, nach der erfolgreichen Flucht einige Zeit in der Gesellschaft des Grafen verbringen zu können. Sie brannte darauf, die neue Welt, die sich ihr darbot zu erfahren. Seit sie tot war, schien ihr die Nähe des Vampirs noch aufregender, als sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Sie konnte ihre Augen kaum von ihm lassen. Doch von Krolock ignorierte ihre langen Blicke und streifte unwirsch ihre Hand, die sie auf seinen Arm legte, ab. Unzufrieden folgte sie ihm. Als er ihr eine schwere eiserne Fessel in den Arm legte, begann sie, sich unwohl zu fühlen. Dieser rachsüchtige und gefährliche Mann begann ihr Angst zu machen, dennoch konnte sie sich seiner Anziehung nicht entziehen. Sie bemerkte, dass auch der Professor auf die Wut des älteren Vampirs reagierte. Auf seinem Gesicht zeigten sich ein sorgenvoller Ausdruck. Doch keiner der beiden wagte es, den Grafen anzusprechen. Hinter Koukul folgten sie ihrem Schöpfer eine Treppe nach der andern hinauf.

Herbert lag mit dem Kopf auf eine Hand gestützt neben Alfred in den weichen Kissen des Bettes. Nachdenklich musterte er die Gestalt seines Geliebten, als dieser die Augen aufschlug und seinen Blick erwiderte. "Was ist?" hörte er ihn leise fragen. Herbert streckte die Hand aus und umfasste Alfreds Kinn. Er zog dessen Gesicht zu sich heran und drückte ihm einen liebevollen Kuss auf dem Mund. Hungrige Lippen beantworteten seine Leidenschaft. "Du bist erstaunlich!" antwortete er schließlich. Er schloß Alfreds warmen Körper in seine Arme und dieser schmiegte fest an ihn. Auf der Haut des Menschen zeigten sich einige Kratzer, wo die Leidenschaft des Vampirs ihre Spuren hinterlassen hatte. Herbert erinnerte sich an den Geschmack der wenigen Blutstropfen, die er gekostet hatte. Er seufzte behaglich. Er war bereit zu warten, bis der junge Mann soweit war, auch den letzten Schritt mit ihm zu gehen.

Donnernd flog die Tür des Schlafzimmers auf. Erschrocken riß Alfred die Augen auf und er sah die dunkle Gestalt des Grafen in das Zimmer stürmen. Der Graf zögerte keine Sekunde. Er trat auf das Bett zu und riß die Laken beiseite. Alfred schrie erschrocken auf, als eine starke Hand sich um seinen Arm schloß und ihn zur Seite schleuderte. Der wütende Vampir beachtete ihn nicht weiter, als er sich seinem Sohn zuwandte, der ihn ungläubig anstarrte. Er verzichtete auf erklärende Worte sondern riß Herbert auf die Füße. Alfred sah, dass der Professor und Sarah den Raum hinter von Krolock betreten hatten. Eilig griff er nach einem Laken. "Sarah?!" überrascht und erleichtert überschlug sich seine Stimme. Die Situation, in der sie ihn vorgefunden hatte wurde ihm in diesem Moment deutlich. Doch die Vorgänge in dem Schlafzimmer forderten nun seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Die Stimme von Krolocks hallte in dem kleinen Raum: "Du undankbarer Bastard! Ist das der Dank dafür, dass ich dir all' die Jahre ein Vater gewesen bin? Dir den Schutz meines Namens und die Macht meines Blutes gewährt habe?" Er schüttelte Herbert, der noch immer unfähig sich zu wehren in seinem Griff hing. Alfred sah, dass der hilflose Vampir sich die Lippe blutig gebissen hatte, als seine Zähne zusammenschlugen. Antworten konnte oder wollte er nicht. Aber der Graf erwartete auch keine erklärende Antwort. Er winkte Sarah und Abronsius zu sich heran, die zu Alfreds Erstaunen diesem Befehl folgten. Der Professor warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, als sie die schweren Fesseln an den Händen und Füßen seines Liebhabers befestigten. Zufrieden betrachtete der Meistervampir seinen hilflosen Sohn. Er wandte sich an seine jüngsten Kinder: Ich bin zufrieden mit euch. Ihr könnt gehen. Dies ist eine Lektion, die nur für ihn..." dabei deutete er auf Herbert "bestimmt ist. Sein Blut" er nickte in Alfreds Richtung "...soll eure Belohnung für treue Dienste sein." Alfred erstarrte. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er gerade gehört hatte. Mit angstvoll aufgerissenen Augen starrte er seinen Lehrer und Sarah an. Sicher würde keiner der beiden in Erwägung ziehen... Doch dann erinnerte er sich an die erste Reaktion des Professors, als sie sich gegenüber gestanden hatten. Furchtsam schrie er auf, als die Augen seiner ehemaligen Gefährten sich auf ihn richteten.

Alfreds Schrei durchdrang Herberts Passivität. Er hob den Kopf und sah, wie die beiden Geschöpfe seines Vaters sich seinem Angebeteten näherten. Alfred wich zurück, doch Herbert wußte, dass er den beiden nicht entkommen konnte. Sie waren noch zu unerfahren, um genug Kontrolle über ihre Instinkte zu besitzen und sein Vater würde sie nicht aufhalten. "Bitte Vater, NEIN!" flehte er und sank vor ihm auf die Knie. Keine Reaktion "Vater! Ruf' sie zurück, verschone sein Leben!" Herberts Verzweiflung wuchs. Der Graf betrachtete Alfred nachdenklich. Herbert ahnte nichts Gutes, als die Augen des alten Vampirs zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen zogen. "Bedeutet er dir so viel Herbert?" fragte er lauernd.

Von Krolock war erstaunt. Es war unmißverständlich, was in diesem Raum zwischen seinem Sohn und dem jungen Sterblichen vorgefallen war. Und dennoch war der Schüler des Professors noch immer am Leben. Sein Sohn war impulsiv, in der Hitze der Leidenschaft hatte nur selten ein Mensch eine Nacht in seinen Armen überlebt. Und auch diese wenigen waren nur knapp dem Tod entronnen. Alfred schien dem jüngeren Vampir mehr zu bedeuten, als der Graf erwartet hatte, denn außer ein paar oberflächlichen Kratzern war seine Haut unverletzt. Nachdenklich musterte er den Menschen, der immer weiter von seinen Kindern in eine Ecke getrieben wurde. Abronsius versuchte verzweifelt, seine Gier zu zügeln, und - wie von Krolock anerkennend feststellte- war möglicherweise bereits stark genug, sich zurückzuhalten. Doch seine jüngste Tochter hatte noch nicht vom Blut eines Menschen gekostet. Der Hunger brannte in ihren Augen und sie streckte eine Hand nach Alfred aus. "Vater!" Das Drängen in der Stimme Herberts klang immer verzweifelter. Sein Sohn litt... und ein Gedanke erwachte in des Grafen Kopf. Er wandte sich an seinen Sohn: "Wenn er dir wirklich etwas bedeutet, dann sag' mir, warum er noch lebt!" befahl er ihm.

Herbert fühlte wie sich eine dumpfe Taubheit in seinem Inneren ausbreitete. Was immer er seinem Vater antwortete, wäre ihr Untergang. Bestritt er, dass Alfred ihm teuer war, so würde sein Vater ihn seinen Kindern überlassen... bestätigte er dessen Vermutung, so war Alfreds Leben ein Pfand in der Hand des Vampirs. Mit Tränen in den Augen antwortete er leise: "Es war sein Wunsch... und ich habe ihn geachtet." Dann wandte er den Kopf ab und wartete auf die Reaktion.

Von Krolock reagierte schnell. Er griff nach Sarahs Schulter und hielt sie zurück, als sie gerade ihren Mund öffnete, um ihre Zähne in den Hals des zitternden Mannes zu schlagen. Mit einem verärgerten Zischen fuhr sie zu ihm herum. Sie drehte sich und kämpfte gegen seinen Griff, aber er hielt sie unerbittlich fest. Den Professor vor sich aus dem Raum schiebend, gab er ihr einen Kuss und versuchte sie mit einem kleinen Schluck seines eigenen Blutes zu vertrösteten und besänftigen. "Ruhig, Kind. Ich werde deinen Durst heute noch stillen. Du hast mein Wort." Die Frau in seinem Griff gab ihren Kampf nur langsam auf. Er warf Abronsius einen Blick zu und bedeutete ihm, auf die schmollende Vampirin zu achten. Der Professor machte den Versuch eine Bitte an den Grafen zu richten, brach aber ab, als er den strengen Blick des Vampirs bemerkte. Traurig legte er Sarah einen Arm um die Schulter und führte sie fort. Zufrieden sah der ältere Vampir dem Päarchen nach, als sie um eine Ecke des Ganges verschwanden. Dann wandte er sich um und betrat das Schlafzimmer wieder.

Alfred war erleichtert an der Wand zu Boden gesunken, als der Graf die beiden Vampire zurück gerufen hatte. Nachdem die drei den Raum verlassen hatten, kroch er auf Herbert zu. Der Vampir blinzelte die Tränen aus seinen Augen, als Alfred ihn vorsichtig mit einem Finger berührte. In diesem Moment betrat der Graf den Raum wieder. Alfred blieb, wo er war. "Tapfer, Alfred!" sprach der Vampir ihm seine Bewunderung aus. Dann zog er ihn von Herbert fort. "Du bevorzugst also das Licht des Tages?" erkundigte er sich höflich. Alfred traute seinen Ohren kaum. Wenn ihn der immer noch gefesselt auf dem Boden kniende Herbert und seine eigene Kleidung - sofern man das strategisch günstig gewickelte Laken überhaupt als Kleidung bezeichnen konnte - nicht an die Situation erinnert hätten, so hätte er den Mann, der eben das Schlafzimmer gestürmt hatte, nicht wieder erkannt. "Nun, junger Mann, willst du mir nicht antworten?" Alfred war vorsichtig. Ausweichend antwortete er: "Nun, Exzellenz, ich bin der Schüler meines Lehrers..." und nach einer kleinen Pause fügte er erklärend hinzu "...der Professor hat mich die Gefahren der Nacht gelehrt, warum sollte ich den Tag nicht vorziehen?" Er hoffte, dass diese Antwort zufriedenstellend war. "Du kennst also die Gefahren der Nacht? Was ist mit den ... Freuden?" Von Krolocks Frage überraschte Alfred. Verlegen wich er dem durchdringenden Blick aus. Der Graf lachte "Rote Ohren? Das habe ich erwartet... Nun, wenn sich der... Wissenshorizont erweitert," bei dieser Aussage warf er Alfred einen amüsierten Blick zu "Dann ist es möglicherweise an der Zeit, seinen Standpunkt zu überdenken." Alfreds Gedanken überschlugen sich. Die Richtung in die sich ihr Gespräch entwickelte, gefiel dem jungen Wissenschaftler überhaupt nicht. Angestrengt suchte er nach einem Ausweg aus seiner Notlage.

Herbert verfolgte das Gespräch der Beiden aufmerksam. Seine Verzweiflung wuchs, als er die Absicht seines Vaters erkannte. Er begann, gegen die Fesseln zu kämpfen, die seine Hände banden. Das erregt die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden anderen. Sein Vater legte einen Arm besitzergreifend um die Schulter Alfreds, der darauf hin ein sehr unglückliches Gesicht machte und Herbert mit den Augen um Verzeihung bat, sich jedoch nicht traute, den Arm abzustreifen. Herbert verdoppelte seine Anstrengung, als er den Ausdruck im Gesicht seines Vaters sah, doch gegen die eisernen Ketten hatte er selbst mit seiner überlegenen Stärke keine Chance.

Der Graf genoß die Verzweiflung seines Sohnes. Die Angst in dessen großen Augen um das Leben seines Geliebten war die Nahrung, sie seine Räche benötigte, wie sein Körper das Blut seiner Opfer. Er spürte, wie sein Sohn sich wieder seiner Herrschaft beugte. Der junge Mann an seiner Seite war vor Angst so angespannt, dass seine Muskeln fluchtbereit zitterten. Von Krolock kostete das Gefühl aus, wieder der unumstrittene Herr über das Schloß und seine Bewohner zu sein. Herbert würde den Preis für seine Rebellion bezahlen! Er beugte sich zu Herbert hinab, als der Assistent des Professors seinen ganzen Mut zusammen nahm und ihn ansprach. "Exzellenz, bitte... ich weiß, es ist nicht mein Recht, aber ich bitte Euch, verschont das Leben eures Sohnes." Überrascht sah der Vampir den Menschen an. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt, die Existenz seines Sohnes zu beenden. Der junge Mann selbst war das Ziel seiner Rache. Sein Tod würde Herbert tiefer verwunden als er es für möglich gehalten hatte. Großzügig erwiderte er: "Warum sollte ich ihn verschonen? Was bietet ihr mir, um den Durst meiner Rache zu stillen? Seid ihr bereit, seine Strafe zu ertragen?" Gespannt wartete er auf die Antwort des jungen Mannes. Alfred musste schlucken, ehe er antworten konnte. "Ich kann euch nichts bieten, dass ihr nicht bereits in eurer Hand habt!" antwortete er traurig.

"Nein!" Herbert warf sich mit aller Kraft gegen seine Fesseln, doch das Metall hielt stand. Sein Geliebter hatte gerade sein eigenes Todesurteil besiegelt. Er schrie vor Wut auf, doch seine ganze Anstrengung war vergebens. Von Krolock beugte sich vor, Griff nach seinem Kinn und zwang ihn, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. "Dies ist der Preis, den ich fordere. Du hast dir seinen Tod selbst zuzuschreiben!" Dann ließ er ihn wieder los und wandte sich Alfred zu. Herbert konnte seinen Blick nicht von den beiden Gestalten abwenden, als der Graf seine Zähne in Alfreds Hals senkte.

Alfred konnte sich nicht rühren. Er hörte die Worte, die der Graf an seinen Sohn richtete, wollte Herbert versichern, dass es nicht seine Schuld war. Doch er war wie gelähmt. Er versucht, sich darauf vorzubereiten, zu sterben, doch der Gedanke war so ungeheuerlich, dass sein Verstand sich weigerte ihn zu begreifen. Schneller als er es erwartet hatte, spürte er die Zähne des Vampirs an seinem Hals. Eine kühle Zunge suchte seinen Puls. Alfred konnte ein Aufstöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als der Biß seine Ader öffnete. Er spürte, wie warme Flüssigkeit an seinem Hals herunter lief. Die Arme des Grafen hielten ihn aufrecht, als seine Kraft nachließ und seine Welt sich auf das Pochen an seinem Hals reduzierte. Mit halb geschlossenen Augen hing er im Griff des Vampirs. Die Geräusche um ihn herum wurden immer leiser und unwichtiger, bis er nur noch das langsamer und unregelmäßiger werdende Pochen seines eigenen Herzens hören konnte. Ungläubig lauschte er dem Kampf seines Körpers. Er spürte, wie er zu Boden gelegt wurde. Der Vampir kniete über ihm. Mit der Zunge folgte er der roten Spur des Blutes, das von seiner Kehle über seine Brust gelaufen war. Alfred erschauerte. Das Gefühl berührte etwas in seinem Inneren, das er bisher ängstlich verborgen hatte.

Über seinem Opfer kniend suchte von Krolock triumphierend den Blick seines Sohnes. Verzweiflung und Leere sahen ihm aus dessen Augen entgegen. Erschrocken hielt der ältere Vampir inne. Er hatte Herbert strafen wollen, nicht seinen Lebenswillen brechen. "Herbert?" sprach er ihn an. Der Blick des Gefesselten blieb leer. Der Graf fluchte innerlich. Ein leises Geräusch forderte seine Aufmerksamkeit. "Herbert..." Die Lider des jungen Mannes zu seinen Füßen schlossen sich langsam über die Augen. Das Schlagen des Herzens war schwach und unregelmäßig und der Atem ging nur noch flach. Eile war geboten. Ohne weiter nachzudenken öffnete von Krolock eine Ader an seinem Hals. Er presste den Mund des Sterbenden an die blutende Wunde und hielt ihn fest in seinen Armen. Schwach drehte der Mensch den Kopf zur Seite und versuchte sich zu verweigern. Unwirsch packte der Vampir ihn im Nacken und hielt den Kopf still. Das in den Mund strömende Blut zwang Alfred zu schlucken. Nachdem dieser einige Züge getrunken hatte und der Graf sicher war, dass die Menge ausreichend war, um die Verwandlung zu bewirken, löste er seinen Griff ein wenig.

Mit einem Keuchen befreite sich Alfred und vergrößerte die Distanz zwischen sich und dem Vampir. Er fühlte sich schwach, der Geschmack des Blutes in seinem Mund ließ ihm übel werden. Von Krolock fixierte ihn. Alfred konnte dem Blick in den Augen des Vampirs nicht ausweichen. "Sag ihm, dass es mir leid tut!" presste der Graf hervor, dann erhob er sich eilig, warf einen Schlüssel zu Boden und verließ beinahe fluchtartig den Raum. Alfred hatte keine Zeit, die Ungeheuerlichkeit der Worte des Vampirs zu erkennen. Er begann, die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zu verlieren. Mit einer letzten Anstrengung und unter Aufbietung all seiner Kräfte kroch er zu dem passiven Herbert, legte seinen Kopf in dessen Schoß und schloß die Augen.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis eine der beiden Gestalten sich endlich wieder regte. Es war Alfred, der - noch unsicher- sich aufsetzte und seine Umgebung staunend musterte. Der Schein des Mondlichts erhellte den Raum und ließ die blasse Schönheit seines Geliebten leuchten. Der Neugeborene starrte ihn fasziniert an. Als dieser den Kopf nicht hob und in keiner Weise reagierte, bekam Alfred Angst. Er rüttelte Herbert an den Schultern. Langsam hob dieser schließlich doch den Kopf und sah ihm traurig in die Augen ohne ein Wort zu sprechen. Alfred hätte am liebsten geweint. Er trauerte um den Mann, in den er sich gegen seinen Willen verliebt hatte, nicht um seine Sterblichkeit. Aufgeregt suchte er dann nach dem Schlüssel, den der Graf zu Boden geworfen hatte und öffnete damit die Fesseln des anderen Vampirs. Erleichtert warf er sich in dessen kraftlose Arme und lehnte seinen Kopf an dessen Schulter. Halbherzig legte Herbert seine Arme um ihn. "Was ist?" wiederholte Alfred die Frage, die er vor nicht allzu langer Zeit, aber unter vollkommen anderen Umständen schon einmal an den Vampir gerichtet hatte. Herbert zwang sich offensichtlich, ihm zu antworten "Es tut mir leid. Und ich verstehe, wenn du gehen möchtest. Was ich dir bieten kann..." Alfred unterbrach ihn: "Ich möchte nicht gehen... ich brauche dich... und das besonders jetzt! Laß' mich jetzt nicht alleine!" Herbert sah ihn an "Es ist meine Schuld." "So ein Unsinn. Du hast mich ja nicht getötet, im Gegenteil, nicht einmal gebissen hast du mich... auch wenn ich mir jetzt wünsche, du hättest es getan. Es wäre schön gewesen, wenn du derjenige... und es wäre früher oder später bestimmt passiert!" versuchte Alfred ihn zu trösten. Beschämt wandte Herbert sein Gesicht ab. Alfred umarmte ihn und ertappte sich dabei, wie er auf das Blut schielte, das auf der verletzten Lippe des Anderen getrocknet war. Einem Impuls folgend leckte er es ab. "Komm!" Er zog Herbert mit sich. "Laß mich seinen... Kuss... vergessen."

Die Erwähnung seines Vaters ließ Herbert ärgerlich die Brauen zusammen ziehen. Alfred hatte auf der Kante des Bettes Platz genommen und hielt eine Hand nach ihm ausgestreckt. Herbert betrachtete ihn, als ob er Alfred zum ersten Mal sähe. Trotz des nun in seinen Augen brennenden vampirischen Feuers hatte er sich einen Teil seines unschuldigen Wesens bewahrt. Wer konnte einer solchen Kreatur widerstehen? Zögernd trat Herbert auf ihn zu und ergriff seine Hand. Mit einem schelmischen Grinsen nutze Alfred die neu gewonnene Kraft und zog den überrumpelten Vampir zu sich auf das Bett, wo sie übereinander purzelten. Alfred drückte Herberts Gesicht an die verheilte Wunde, die ihm der Graf beigebracht hatte und an der noch ein wenig Blut klebte. Herbert zögerte nicht. Er leckte die Reste des Blutes ab und suchte dann die richtige Stelle. An dieser senkte er seine Zähne in das blasse Fleisch seines Geliebten, bestrebt, die Erinnerung an den ersten Biß auszulöschen und durch ein besonderes Erlebnis zu ersetzen. Alfred schloß die Augen und überließ sich ganz seinen kraftvollen Armen. "Komm, trink von meinem Blut!" ermunterte er Alfred und schloß verzückt die Augen, als er spürte, wie Alfred - ein wenig ungeschickt - die Zähne in seinem Hals vergrub.

ANMERKUNG: Abblende... Sagen wir einfach die beiden verstehen sich wirklich gut und haben eine Menge miteinander zu... bereden ggg. Diese Nacht wird jedenfalls keiner der beiden dieses Zimmer mehr verlassen... und als Autor habe ich mir die Freiheit genommen, das Fenster mit festen Fensterläden und dicken Vorhängen auszustatten, damit sie (ist das nicht niedlich) Arm in Arm einschlafen können...

**ENDE**

- oder ein Anfang? -

_An Alle, diejenigen die Geduld hatten und bis jetzt durchgehalten haben: Vielen Dank, ich hoffe, ihr hattet ein wenig Spaß dabei! Für Anmerkungen und Reaktionen bin ich immer dankbar, aber seid so nett und formuliert sie ein wenig höflich... sonst muss ich in einer dunklen Nacht einen gewissen Vampir vorbei schicken, der euch eine kleine Lektion in guten Umgangsformen erteilt._

_Vermutlich entspricht des Verhalten der Figuren nicht immer eurer persönlichen Vorstellung, aber glaubt mir, manchmal hat sich die Handlung in eine Richtung entwickelt, die mich selbst überrascht hat._

_(Würdet ihr mir glauben, dass ich das Ganze am Anfang als Sarah-Graf Lovestory geplant hatte? Die Herbert-Alfred Nebenhandlung sollte für die notwendige Auflockerung sorgen... Überrascht? Ich habe beim Schreiben sehr schnell festgestellt, dass sich Sarah weigerte, sich so zu verhalten, wie das mir in den Kram passte, und von Krolock eine ausgesprochen dominante Persönlichkeit entwickelte... Danach lief das ganze eine Zeitlang unter dem Arbeitstitel "Two out of three ain't bad",ganz stilecht à la Steinman, weil ich Alfred als Mensch behalten wollte, außerdem mag ich die Lyrics, da sie meiner Vorstellung des Grafen sehr nahe kommen "I want you... I need you... but there ain't no way I'm ever goin' to love you... dont be sad... two out of three ain't bad..." ... aber schon wieder hat mir ein gewisser adliger Vampir einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht...)_

_Für alle Herbert Fans: ihn so niedergeschlagen zu sehen tut mir auch weh, aber ich bin sicher, dass er mit Alfreds Hilfe bald darüber hinweg kommen wird und zu seiner gewohnten Art zurück findet._

_Wie auch immer, eigentlich hatte ich das Ganze zuerst mal in der Hoffnung geschrieben, dass sich noch mehr Leute trauen, etwas zu schreiben, nachdem einer mal den Anfang gemacht hat, da das Angebot sich ja leider in Grenzen hält. Dies ist mein erster Versuch gewesen und ich hoffe, er ist einigermaßen gelungen._


End file.
